The Heat-Heat Fruit
by batgirl1290
Summary: Ever since Marie's dad left, she and her sisters had to live under rough conditions. But Marie's entire world changes, literally, when she falls into the One Piece world! Starting her adventure in Alabasta, she travels the Grand Line with the Straw Hat Pirates. Meanwhile, her sisters fall in too! The older sisters are on the hunt for Marie, while on their own adventures![Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

Marie Rose Grove wasn't exactly the most smartest girl. She had ADHD, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Sure, when she tried hard enough in school, she got B-, but her grades consisted of C's and D's and F's. She wasn't the prettiest either. Not like those girls who wore makeup, yoga pants, and acted like a spoiled, annoying brat. Heck, she wasn't even spoiled, or even given anything to be spoiled. Her mother, Vivian Grove, was the worst mother ever known to human existence. She was mean to her children, ever since their father disappeared. James Grove had been a very nice and funny man. He had salt and pepper hair, smile wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and a mischeivious look in his eyes. He had been super fun. When he had been with his family, Vivian was kind and sweet. But, then the disappearance happened, and Vivian grieved for three months, before she sat around the house lazily, treating her children like dirt, unleashing her anger on the innocent souls. That was three years ago, and now Marie was 12. Her oldest sister, Kathryn Louise Grove, nicknamed Kat, had to provide the money. She babysitted, worked at Dairy Queen, trying her best to care for her two young sisters. Elizabeth Anne Grove, nicknamed Lizzy, was 14. Each sister's age was separate by two years, but between Marie and Kat, it was 4 years. Lizzy was also diagnosed with ADHD, and it was truly a wonder how they got up to the next grade. Even if they were all related, they looked nothing alike. Marie had caramel blond hair, dark brown eyes with speckles of green, and had tanner skin than her sisters. Lizzy was as pale as a vampire, and had frizzy black hair that was tamed by a ponytail holder. Her eyes were lightning blue, and pierced into your soul if you annoyed her. Kat's skin color was inbetween her sisters. She had dyed dark red hair, and soft chocolatly brown eyes. Each one of them had short hair, in a bob, different types, but all were bobs.

* * *

(Marie's P.O.V.)

I sighed, as yet another day of stupid middle school ended. I grabbed my backpack, and left the Choir classroom. People pushed at me from all sides, and would hardly give me a glance, before carrying on with their lives.

I walked out the double doors, and was greeted by a drop of water on my head. I ignored the raindrops, and trudged on the sidewalk. I walked away from the awaiting buses, ready to bring kids to their cozy homes. My mood dampened a bit, and felt a pang of jealousy.

The rain soaked my clothes and the human within them after a few minutes. My tenishoes made wet slapping noises as they thudded against the sidewalk's cement. Cars and buses cruised past me on the road.

I turned on a corner, and headed through the neighborhood. I could've spotted my house a mile away. It wasn't as lively looking as its neighbors, but it was at least livable in. Except for the she-demon. I cringed at the thought, and regrettably opened the front door. Its hinges creaked loudly, and I shut the door as softly as I could from behind me as I entered the house. A metal spoon greeted my forehead painfully. Tears popped at the edges of my eyes, and a familiar voice broke through my silent pain.

"WHERE WERE YOU, BRAT?!" screamed the she-demon. I jumped at her enraged voice.

"There was a rainstorm, a-and it slowed me down-!" I squeaked.

"LIAR! You are so pathetic!" Vivian's voice changed from her yelling to sneering.

"Hah, no wonder nobody likes you! You are a pathetic, weak, little freak! You'll never fit in or be loved, EVER!" Vivian taunted.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, FREAK!" she screamed at me. I bolted down the hall and up the stairs, three at a time, and threw myself into my bedroom. I shut the door, and locked it. I dropped my backpack to the floor, and flung off my heavy jacket. I kicked off my neon green tenishoes, and flung myself onto my bed. I poured out all of my emotions I had been holding in the entire day. Anger, jealousy, annoyance, sadness! I sobbed face-first into my pillow, and kicked at the mattress with my feet, like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Except, this was a sorrowful one. I hyperventilated, my breathing becoming difficult. I hugged the edges of my pillow, and bawled into it.

* * *

My breathing became steady once again, yet the salty clear years still ran down my face. I sat up, and grabbed my shoes.

I slid them on angrily, and that little burst of fury wilted. I gave the door a long, hard look, but shook my head. No, that's not a very good departure. I need one silent, unseen exit!

Then, I glanced over at the window, and sighed. I unlatched the lock on the window, and opened it. I unhooked the screen that was behind the glass, and tossed it outside somewhere. I was going to run away. It would upset Kat and Lizzy, but I was just sick and tired of being treated like some mistake by the she-demon. I then thought, I REALLY stink at climbing trees. Whenever I had first climbed a tree, I got scratches on my knees, legs, hands, and arms. But, would it be different if I climbed DOWN?

I grabbed the thick tree branch that had grown next to my bedroom window. I stuck my head out the window, and made my other hand hold onto the branch. It felt slick with rainwater. I dragged myself forwards uncomfortably, and had to wiggle my hips through the window. The wiggling around did NOT help at all. Yeah, it for me out of the window, but, well, you'll see.

I gasped as one of my hands lost its grip, and my stomach slid off the branch with lightning speed, and my arm that was keeping me from breaking my legs protested against the sudden movement, and jerk violently, and I heard my bones pop loudly, and a snap somewhere. I felt a fire begin in my arm, and I cried out in pain. Owww! I tried to bring up my other arm, but it felt like 50 million pounds of metal. I brought it up really slowly, to my panicking.

Why was I even doing this? This was crazy! 'You could go back with living with the she-demon, and continue on with your stupid, miserable life, or...' I had decided.

I hauled myself up onto the branch, and let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I crawled over, very carefully, to a branch jutting out of the tree, a foothold.

I slung my waist over the side, hugging the tree tightly, and placed my left foot onto the foothold, meanwhile my right foot danced around, looking for another foothold.

I almost cried, realizing that there was no other foothold. And then I realized, with a mental face-palm, that I WAS crying, but the raindrops concealed it. I let out a sigh, knowing that I'd have to jump to the ground. It might've not been such a far distance, but thanks to my fear of heights, it was like about the distance between a skyscraper roof and the highway.

I sucked in a breath, prayed that I wouldn't die, or break a bone, and jumped.

The ground greeted me at a rapid speed. I felt bruising pain on my body, but knew I hadn't broken any bones on the fall. But, hearing that snap when I dangled from the branch, well, god knows what happened to my arm.

I sat on my behind, and pulled out my iPhone. I know, I know, you're probably thinking, 'How could you have possibly been able to afford that?!' Well, I didn't buy it. My nice friend, Poppy, had convinced her wealthy parents to buy it for me, an exchange for me helping her get an A- in math. I went throughout my gallery, staring at all the pictures I had of the people I loved. I felt a lump grow in my throat.

I tucked the expensive item back inside my sweatshirt, my ear buds keeping it company, plus some lint.

I stood up, and tore out of my backward, and onto the sidewalk. I ran along it, weeping loudly, but the rain washed it out. I hadn't even noticed the disappearing sidewalk, until I began to fall into its white and blue void.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my pitch beating all of the rock singers in the world. The wind was so painful against my skin, I blacked out almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up to silence. Am I...dead? I tried to lift my eyelids, but it felt like somebody placed about infinity plus one pounds on it. I struggled to get them open, but I managed to get them open at around 1/4. I glanced around hazily at my surroundings. It looked like some sort of medical room. My eyelids flew fully open as I felt a horrible pain all over.

"Augh!" I groaned.

The white door flew open and a woman rushed towards me. She looked around 40, her red hair in a tight bun, and looked very official. Doctor probably. Two younger women hurried in after her, maybe the nurses. They looked like they had just graduated from college. One had short cropped brown hair, and the other bottle blond hair that flowed down to her waist.

"Anata wa daijōbudesuka?!" asked the blond woman.

"Uhhh?!" I groaned in confusion. What the heck did she just say?! She looked puzzled, and turned towards the oldest woman.

"Kanojo wa chōdo nanite itta?" she asked the Doctor.

"Tsuki!" growled the Doctor. "Damare!"

* * *

"What did she just say?" Tsuki asked the Doctor.

"Tsuki!" Rin growled. "Shut up!"

"But-!" the nurse protested. Rin glared.

"This girl is probably from another world, since she is not speaking our language," she explained. "however, I suppose we should teach her our language, so we can communicate with her clearly." The two nurses nodded in agreement.

"Ko," said the Doctor.

"Hai?" asked Ko, the brunette.

"Go get the dictionary. Time to begin teaching this foreigner!" said Doctor Rin.

"Hai!" Ko exclaimed, grinning, and ran out of the room.

* * *

What they were saying was all nonsense to me. The only thing I understood was hai and Tsuki and Ko must've been the young women's names. The brunette had rushed out of the room, grinning for some reason, and when she re-entered, she carried a thick dusty book. I recognized the thing as a dictionary. I tilted my head, and brought out my iPhone.

"Siri," I said into the phone.

"Hello, Marie." said the phone's monotone voice. I remembered from my sisters that 'hai' meant yes in japanese. Wait a minute..., they're speaking in Japanese!

"Siri, repeat was I say from now on in my voice, except in Japanese." I said into the phone. Everyone stared at me questionably.

"My name is Rose G. Marie." I said, and Siri repeated in Japanese. Everyone stared at me, then the Doctor held up a finger, as if asking me silently to allow the strange device to translate her words.

"Siri, translate the following into english!" I said to the phone.

"Watashinonamaeha aru Rin." she said.

"My name is Rin." repeated Siri. The brunette dropped the dictionary, and it made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

She gasped, and said, "Sono debaisu wa nanidesu ka?!"

"What is that device?!" Siri repeated in monotone.

"An iPhone." I answered.

"An iPhone." Siri said.

They all tilted their heads, as if they were asking 'what is an iPhone?' I facepalmed. Why don't they know what an iPhone is?! I explained it to them, and they seemed to get it after awhile.

"So, where am I?" I asked, and Siri did her thing.

"In Nanohana, Alabasta!" said Rin, and then she tilted her head.

"Where are you from?"

"Oakaville, Illinois," I replied. "5027 Jessica Drive."

"Huhh?" they tilted their heads, but shook it off. Probably from a large island that they don't know of, but most defiantly not as big as Alabasta.

"Can I get up?" I asked.

"Yes." said Siri in monotone.

'You're so dull, Siri.' I thought, crawling and standing up out of the cot.

"May I go walk around, and explore?" I asked, and Siri translated it.

"Hai." Rin nodded.

I limped past them, and out the door, bringing my phone with me. I went down a long hallway, when I entered what seemed like the main room of a house. I spotted the exit, and left the house. My tenishoes touched sand. 'Desert?' I wondered, and already felt myself sweating. Jeez, where I came from, it had more coldness than hotness. I let my feet carry me to wherever. Breaking out of my haze, I realized I was near some docks, where men were unloading crates from a ship, and everyone was bustling around as if it were the town center or whatever. My eyes sparkled as I spotted a pretty fruit with patterns on it atop a crate. I limped hurriedly over to it, and picked it up. It looked like an apple gone wrong. It was red, but had light orange and pink making swirls on the side, while the stick curled up like a, well, curly fry. 'Looks tasty...' I thought, and took a bite out of it. I swallowed it, thinking about having another bite, when the taste hit me.

"YUCK!" I yelled, and felt vile rise in my throat. It was revolting! I threw the disgusting fruit away from me, and threw up all over the cobblestone. People either gave me a look of disgust or worry. I suddenly felt weak in the knees, and I collapsed onto my side on the ground. My head pounded, and my ears buzzed. My vision began to blur, and I felt as if I were just a hollow piece of skin, completely weak and incapable of doing things.

"Help...," I whispered. "...help...me..." "Help...-" I said, just as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, again in the same white room, except it was empty. I sat up, and noticed my iPhone on the bedside table. I grabbed it, and tucked it safely in my pocket, when I heard someone yelling, and loud noises. 'What the heck?' A guy barged into the room and tackled me, making me fall back onto the cot.

"Oomph! OI, OI! GET OFF OF ME, GETOFFOFME!" I screamed at him, and Siri translated through my pocket. The guy got off of me, and tilted his strawhat wearing head at me. He asked me something in Japanese, and I pulled out my iPhone.

"Is this a restraunt?" asked Siri. I gave the guy a 'are you kidding me?!' look.

"No, baka!" I yelled at him. He pouted and frowned at me, then gave me a mischievous grin. My eyes widened and I thought 'oh, crap!' as he picked me up, piggy back ride style, and raced out of the house at lightning speed. I screamed, as he laughed.

"FOOOOOOOD!" he screamed, which Siri had translated. He seemed to sniff as we ran through the streets, and his eyes bugged.

"RESTRAUUUUUNT!" he yelled, and ran straight at the wall.

"STOOOOP!" I screamed, and we hit the wall. We slammed into some guy smoking, and knocked him to the ground. I crawled off of the crazy guy's back, and tried to scootch away.

"This guy's crazy...! Please, help...me!" I squeaked to a nearby person. They looked at me with concern, and they stood up. He helped me stand up, and slung my arm over his shoulder. He began to walk away as quietly as he could, but the plan failed anyways.

"HEEEEEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOOOOIIIIINNNGGG?!" he yelled, and yanked on my arm. He burst through the wall, dragging me from behind him. We stopped at the fifth building, and he began to eat, shoving his face full of the food. I felt incredibly weak, and in terrible pain, but I had to admit I was starving. I began shoving my face full of food too, and we devoured ALOT of food.

"STRAWHAT!" shouted the smoking guy from earlier all of a sudden, coming through the home in the wall. His gaze clicked onto me for a second.

"And who are you?" he asked. "a new pirate recruit of his?"

"Whaat?!" I squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm not a pirate, i'm only 12 years old! Plus, my mom wouldn't let me become a pirate. She would probably just call me a stupid, crazy freak, a-and - " I broke off, and began to cry. The smoking guy looked almost sympathetic through his mean face.

"Kimmy guu áriul?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Siri translated, and his eyes bugged at the sight of my iPhone.

"Rose G. M-Marie..." I whimpered.

"My name is Smoker." said the guy, and I began to giggle. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Bahahahaha! You smoke, and your name is Smoker?! Hahahaha! What a coincidence!" I laughed. Smoker still looked confused, but then he turned his attention back to 'Strawhat'.

"So, you're here too." said Smoker to Strawhat. Strawhat continued to nom on food, which seemed to tick Smoker off.

"STOP EATING ALREADY!" he bellowed. Strawhat looked up at Smoker, and his eyes bulged. He exclaimed gibberish, and much to Smoker's and my disgust, with his mouth open.

"You disgusting little," growled Smoker, just when Strawhat began to run off, shoving all of the food into his mouth, which expanded his cheeks. "...WAIT!" He began to chase after Strawhat. I sighed, now alone in the peaceful and quiet room. I was in no condition to go after them, so I stayed seated.

"HEY!" shouted a guy, running through the hole in the wall. He had on a cowboy hat with the drama smiley and frowny faces on it. He wore a beaded necklace around his neck, and his face was filled with freckles. He had dark, black shaggy hair, resembling Strawhat's a little.

"Have you seen my little brother?" he asked me, and Siri translated his Japanese.

"Uh, i'm not sure what he looks like, so um, could you please give me a description or something, please?" I replied. He stared at my iPhone with curiosity, 'WHY DOESNT ANYONE KNOW WHAT AN IPHONE IS?' but seemed to shrug it off.

"He has a strawhat, and-"

"OOH, OOH! I know who you're talking about!" I interrupted. "Its that crazy guy that the smoking dude, Smoker, called Strawhat!" His eyes lit up.

"That's my brother! Thanks...?"

"Rose G. Marie, and no problem!" I said.

"Well, thanks Marie!" he said, "could you tell me the direction he went in?"

"Um, i'm pretty sure over there..." I said, pointing to my right.

"Thanks again, Marie! Let's go get Luffy now!" he grinned.

"Wait, wha- AHHHH!" I screamed as he picked me up, draping me over his shoulder, and ran off into the direction I pointed.

"PUT ME DOWWWWWN!" I exclaimed.

"Oww, stop shouting in my ear!" he protested.

"Sorry..."

We ran into a town square, where a ruckus was going on. Strawhat was running from Smoker, when Smoker shouted, "Kagerou!" The guy gasped, and set me down gently against the water fountain, and ran in front of the attack.

"Cut it out." he said, stopping Smokers weird attack. "You may be 'smoke', but I am 'fire'. Your powers don't stand a chance against mine."

"A-Ace?!" stuttered Strawhat, his face full of surprise.

"Go back to your ship, Luffy!" yelled 'Ace'. "I got this! And take Marie with you!" He gestured over towards me. A group of people, who I assumed was with 'Luffy', looked over at me.

"Karoo!" shouted a pretty blue haired teenager. "Carry her back to the Going Merry!" A gigantic duck nodded in salute, and scooped me up onto its back. It began to run off in the direction of the docks, where the other town square was where I ate the disgusting fruit. I had to hold onto the barrel on its back to try to keep myself from falling off. It went in the direction of a ship, which I guessed was 'The Going Merry', and climbed onto the deck. Everyone else was at our heels, and arrived at the ship too.

The duck plopped me down onto the wood, and I cried out in pain as my bruises were hit. My fingers squeezed my iPhone tighter, trying to control my pain. Fail! I began to cry, and curled up in a ball on the deck. I squeezed my eyes shut, and let the tears flow freely down my face, making wet splotch marks on the wood.

"ZORO!" shouted a small voice. "GET HER INTO THE INFIRMARY!"

"Hai, Chopper" grumbled a male voice, and I felt strong arms pick me up. I began to cry into 'Zoro's', or whoever's, chest.

"Oi, don't cuddle into me, brat." said the gruff voice. I began to cry harder, and much louder.

"Can anyone make this brat SHUT UP?" he growled. For a second there was no pain. I opened my eyes, and looked up into his.

"How about you stop complaining?!" I shot back, and dug my nails into his wrists. It didn't seem to affect him much, but it did leave red marks.

"HEY!" he yelled, and let go of me.

"AHH!" I screamed, then I felt a stick under my back, levitating me off the ground.

"Oi, marimo, don't drop the kid!" growled a smoking blond dude. And then I realized he was holding me off the ground with JUST his leg. Holy crud. An orange haired teen girl stepped into view, and she sighed.

"Sanji, how about you take her into the infirmary instead..." and then she turned on 'marimo' or 'Zoro', and her face converted into an angry she-demons face. She slammed her fist onto his head, and yelled, "DON'T TRY TO HURT THE POOR KID! SHE'S ALREADY INJURED FROM WHATEVER!" Scary. She. Is. Very. Scary.

The blond picked me up gently, and carried me into a room. He set me down on a cot, and stuck his head out the doorway.

"Oi, Chopper, she's in here. Come do whatever doctors do!" he said.

"I'm COMING, Sanji! Jeez!" sighed the small voice, and they entered the room. I blinked, and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What the HECK ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHY ARE YOU ALL SPEAKING JAPANESE AND NOT ENGLISH?! I'M PRETTY SURE I DIDN'T FALL FROM THE SKY INTO JAPAN!" I screamed, so confused. The furry midget with horns sighed.

"Nami, Vivi, could you please come in here and calm her down? The rest of us probably won't be able to." I heard highheels clicking on wood, and entered the two teenage girls, who smiled at me kindly. The door shut, leaving just me and the two girls alone in the room.

"So, well, my name is Nami, and this is Vivi!" introduced the girl with orange hair, now known as Nami.

"I'm Marie, and I want to go home, which doesn't seem possible." I said.

"Why?" asked Vivi.

I explained to them about the sidewalk and all the way to the present, but left out about the running away. Nami and Vivi were staring at me, wide-eyed.

"That's very odd..." murmered Nami, "but then, that swirly fruit you ate, its a devil fruit. So, what fruit did you eat?"

"Uh..., I dunno, actually. But, ever since I ate it, I've felt really warm, but maybe that's just because this is the desert." I replied to Nami uncertainly.

"Hmmm...then we'll have to make tests to know." declared Nami, and she stood, holding out her hand to me. "C'mon, how about we introduce you correctly to the crew, and find out who was that guy that helped us escape."

I nodded in agreement, and took her hand. Vivi also stood, and they slung my arms over their shoulders, and began to help me limp forward. We exited the infirmary, where I hadn't gotten any treatment yet, and headed down a hall, and soon exited onto the deck. Everyone's attention came to me. Me, being the shy person who hates big attention, hung my head and stared at my feet, and slouched.

"ALRIGHT, ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Nami shouted unessecarily, since everyone was watching us three. "THIS IS MARIE, SO BE KIND TO HER! AND I MEAN YOU ZORO, IN PARTICULAR! SHE'S GOING TO BE TRAVELING WITH US FOR A WHILE!"

A guy with curly black hair and a Pinocchio nose raised his hand nervously.

"What is it, Usopp?!" Nami asked.

"Umm, why is she traveling with us? Why can't we just bring her home?" Usopp asked, and he looked over at me. I swallowed, feeling anxious.

"She can't go home, and why is because, well..." Nami said, and then she whispered into my ear, "Is it alright if I tell them, or would you like to?"

"I-i'll tell t-them...!" I stuttered, then looked at everyone. "Well, umm, like Nami s-said, I-I can't go home. B-because, um..., its somehow u-up in the s-sky or something, and I fell down here, I guess." Oh, god, I sounded like an idiot. Strawhat's eyes turned into stars.

"WOW! REALLY?! ARE YOU A ANGEL?!"

"Umm, no." I said, looking at him in confusion. Do I look like an angel?!

"EVERYONE!" Nami shouted suddenly, and everyone jumped. "LINE UP AND GREET MARIE! AND DON'T BE SO SURPRISED ABOUT HER 'IPHONE'! THAT'S HOW SHE WILL COMMUNICATE WITH US!" They all blinked at the word 'iPhone', but they shuffled into a line.

Strawhat was first. "I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY, AND I'M THE CAPTAIN!" he shouted.

"OW! No need to shout! That hurt my ears!" I complained, and Siri translated.

"Hi, i'm Usopp, the sharpshooter." said the Pinocchio nose guy polietly.

"Hi, Usopp!" I smiled back at him gratefully.

"Hello, little lady. How are you today? My name is Sanji, and i'm the cook." bowed the blond. I blushed.

"Hi, i'm doing okay." I said shyly.

"Hi, i'm Chopper, the doctor!" said the midget reindeer.

"Hi, Chopper!" I greeted just as kindly.

Last, but not least, came the grumpy green haired guy.

"I'm Zoro, okay you little brat? And i'm the swordsman, so if you annoy me, i'll cut you" he growled.

"Meanie!" I glared at him. "You're lucky enough that if I insult you, you won't be able to understand, unless I have Siri translate it." He glared back, but walked off.

Sanji glared at him, and said under his breath, "Stupid marimo." Sanji walked over to me as I leaned against the wall.

"Would you like a smoothie, Marie-Chan?" he asked. I grinned at him, and my eyes sparkled.

"Yes, please, Sanji!" He smiled at me and chuckled.

"C'mon, you can sit at the table while I also make Nami-San and Vivi-Chan drinks." I nodded, and he helped me walk to the kitchen. We entered, and he pulled out a chair, and I plopped down onto it. He began to cook and mix or whatever chefs do.

"Should I let Chopper look at my bruises or whatever injuries I have?" I asked Sanji.

"Let him." Sanji said while not looking.

I nodded, and called out loud: "CHOOOOOOOOPEEEEERRRRRRR!" After a few seconds, the doctor entered the kitchen.

"Okay, so you want me to examine your injuries, i'm guessing?" I nodded, and he walked over to me.

* * *

I sipped up the cool, delicious, strawberry smoothie, and sighed happily.

"Sanji, you must be magical because this is SUPER yummy!" I complimented him.

"Thanks, Marie-Chan!" he smiled at me happily, clearly liking the fact that I like his food. All of a sudden, a stretched arm grabbed my cup right put of my hands, and zipped back to the arm's owner. Luffy began to run, because Sanji was chasing right after him.

"LUFFY! GIVE MARIE-CHAN BACK HER SMOOTHIE! IT'S FOR HER, STUPID RUBBER IDIOT CAPTAIN, NOT FOR YOU!" raged Sanji.

I sweat dropped, and asked Nami, "Does this always happen?"

"Hai, Marie." murmered Nami, sipping her smoothie.

"Oh," I said bluntly. "So, where are we heading, Nami?"

"Well, up the river, and-!" Nami said, when she was interrupted by Luffy, who was sitting cross-legged on the railing.

"YEP!" he shouted gleefully. "ACE IS MY OLDER BROTHER!" All of our jaws dropped. So, that guy, his name is Ace? 'Well, don't be so surprised, idiot' I thought. 'Luffy DID call him Ace back in Nanohana. Use me, your brain, for once, idiot!' Urrgggh! Mean brain! Well, anyways, back to the present!

"Yeah, he would beat me in every fight, but now I bet I can beat him!" boasted Luffy, and I giggled.

"Just who..." said a familiar voice. "Can you beat?" Ace jumped up, and crouched in the spot where he had just knocked Luffy out of.

"Ace!" me and Luffy shouted at the same time.

He smiled. "Sup guys!" And then he jumped onto the deck, and stood up straight.

I smiled at him, and walked over in his direction. When he was in range, I tried to copy what Nami does. I whacked him on the top of the head with my fist. A welt popped up on his head, not a strong blow like Nami's, but at least enough to make a welt.

"Yowch! Marie, that hurt! What's that for, anyways?!" hissed Ace.

"You carried me along, slung over your shoulder like a rag doll, without my permission!" I scolded him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nami smirking.

Ace shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that. But anyways, did you happen to eat a devil's fruit?" he didn't sound sorry, but I blinked at the question.

"Umm, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked him. He shrugged, which confused me even more.

"Well, anyways, Luffy, here's this." said Ace, and he tossed Luffy a folded piece of paper. He catched it, and unfolded it.

"It's blank." pointed out Luffy.

"It'll help keep us in touch, well bye guys, and thanks for watching over my lil' bro!" Ace said, and hopped over the railing onto a small boat I hadn't noticed before.

"Wait, you're leaving already?!" me and Luffy shouted at the same time.

"It was just for a small chat!" said Ace.

"But-!" protested Luffy, but Ace was already heading off.

I sighed, "Well, let's just go to where ever you guys destination is."

* * *

I was taking a nap against the mast, when Vivi poked me awake.

"Yaaah?" I yawned, stretching my arms and legs, and cracked an eye open at her.

"It's pretty hot here in the desert." said Vivi, and she held up heavy clothes. "So then the sun can burn you more easily. You'll need to wear these."

I raised and eyebrow. Wouldn't wearing heavy clothes make me hot and sweaty and all light headed? I shrugged off the thought, and took the clothes. I walked into the girl's room, and dressed into the clothes. I wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, to my amusement. I wore black jeans, and brown hiking boots that went halfway up to my knees. I put on a long black trenchcoat over my outfit, and a cowboy hat on my head, which shadowed my eyes. I added on sunscreen to my exposed skin, just in case. I exited the room, and went back to the deck.

I struck a pose, and said sarcastically, "Gosh, thanks so much Vivi. Now I look just like a cute little princess!"

Zoro snorted and Vivi just smiled. I then turned around to Sanji, who was sobbing dramatically because Nami and Vivi were going to wear coats too, and not the dancer outfit.

"Hey, Sanji?" I asked him, "can I have some chocolate milk?"

"Sure, Marie-Chan! I'll go make some for you!" smiled Sanji, and he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nami!" I whispered into her ear, and she leaned over.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Why is Sanji so upset that you and Vivi are not going to wear the dancer outfits?" I asked her.

"He's a perv" Nami replied, and straightened.

"Ooooh, okay" I said, realization smacking me in the face.

Sanji walked back out with a glass of chocolate milk, and handed it to me. I chugged it down under one minute, and smacked my lips when the glass was empty. I swear, chocolate milk is the drink of the gods!

* * *

"Aaaah." panted Luffy, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Stooooop!" I complained.

"Aaaaaaaah-"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING 'AAAH' ALREADY?!" yelled Nami.

"Ughhh...would you guys just please stop talking? I'm gonna get a headache!" I said, not at all bothered by the heat, strangely.

"I agree with the brat. Shut up." said Zoro, and a tick mark appeared on my forehead, but I said nothing.

Sanji seemed to ignore Zoro completely, and said to Vivi and me, "You don't seem to mind the heat Vivi-Chan and Marie-Chan."

"I grew up here, so its not so bad." Vivi smiled.

"Meh, I dunno why. I would've probably wilted already like a dead flower, or a super old wrinkly lady. Both is a good example. But, apparently not." I said. We continued to walk, while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper complained.

* * *

"Luffy, let me have a freaking sip of water! I'm parched!" I told Luffy, while energetically shaking one of his shoulders.

"Nooo...it's my turn to have a sip!" protested Luffy, and he took a large gulp.

"IDIOT!" screamed Nami, hitting the back of his head. He water from his cheeks burst from his mouth, making the wasted water fall into the sand.

"Nami..." I sweat dropped. "you just kind of wasted water..."

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed, and hit me too. A welt formed in my head, and I began to cry hysterically.

I managed to say through my tears, "N-Nami! That's child a-abuse!" Sanji began to swoon over how pretty Nami was, which ticked me off. Vivi looked like she didn't know what to do, which bugged me. Zoro began laughing, which made steam come out of my ears. I felt even warmer and began to sweat, and I weakly hit Nami in the shoulder.

"YOOOOUCH!" she screamed in pain, holding her arm, where the fabric was sizzling. "hot hot hot hot hot!" After Nami was given an icepack by Chopper and the pain left her, she turned to me. I tried to become a smaller target by bringing in my shoulders and slouching, but she didn't yell at me or hit me.

"Marie?" she asked. "did you happen to eat a devil's fruit? That wouldn't have been able to happen if you hadn't!"

"Ermm..." I said awkwardly, and squirmed a little as we continued walking. "I am not really that sure. I ate a very disgusting fruit with weird designs, though."

Everyone sweat dropped, for some weird reason.

"Marie..., that fruit was a devil's fruit..." said Nami.

"Oh" I said dumbly.

"Cooool! What devil's fruit did you eat?!" said Luffy, his eyes sparkling.

"I...DO...NOT...FRIGGIN KNOW!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Well, it must be something to do with heat." suggested Chopper.

"If it is, i'm guessing its just heat, and not fire, because that's Ace's devil fruit." said Nami.

"So you ate the heat-heat fruit?" asked Luffy.

"Guess so," I shrugged. "But, Nami? Can I have a turn to ride on Eyelash?"

"Yeah, i'll get off so you can get on." said Vivi. She slid off the side of Eyelash and helped boost me up onto Eyelash. Nami was in front, so I hugged her around her middle so I wouldn't fall off.

* * *

After a few minutes, the sun was going down. My hair hung in strings as it limply hung in front of my face. I was leaning against the navigator's back as we both rode on Eyelash. Dark circles mocked my eyelids from under my eyes, urging my eyelids to close.

"Nami," I asked tiredly.

"Hai?" she asked.

"When can we make camp and go to sleep?"

She glanced around her shoulder to see my tired firgure, truly seeing how exhausted I was.

"Hn, I'll ask Vivi for you, Marie," Nami said.

"Thank you, Nami..." I murmered softly.

"Hey, Vivi!" the orange haired teen asked the blue haired teen.

"Yes, Nami?" asked the princess.

"When can we make camp? Marie's exhausted." said Nami, jabbing her thumb in my direction.

"Hn, how about the next sand dune?" said Vivi.

"Sounds good! How's it sound to you, Marie?" Nami added quietly.

"Nice..thanks Nami...you're very kind to help me..." I muttered, a faint smile tugging at my dry lips. Nami smiled while she faced forwards.

Her smile dropped, however, when Zoro scoffed and mumbled, "Yeah, right. Kind...not how I would say it, Marie. More like witch" The next thing I knew, Zoro had a steaming welt on his head, while Nami's eyebrows twitched, a tick mark dancing on her smooth forehead.

"Just shut up, Zoro." Nami said, irritably.

"Sand dune~~~! I see a sand dune, Marie~~!" exclaimed Luffy, laughing, and he began to run energetically towards the dune.

I sighed, sweat dropping, as the rest of us continued to slowly reach the sand dune. When we arrived, Nami slid off Eyelash and helped me down. Sanji had been nice enough to also set up a sleeping place for me, right next to Nami and Vivi. I plopped down onto the makeshift bed, and sighed.

I raised my iPhone into my line of sight, and clicked the on button. The screen lit up from its slumber, and I sagged a little at the battery percent.

"46%? Aww, man..." I mumbled. I held onto the off button, and the options came up, asking if I wanted to do airplane mode, which I selected on, and I pressed the turning off option. The screen went black, and I sighed.

"G'night everyone, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I muttered, and closed my eyes. I felt my body preparing to shut down for a few minutes, and soon I felt my consciousness slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, so was the first chapter alright? This is like, my second story on here, so it's still unknown if people _really _like my stories or they just look at a chapter or two and leave. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! So please take the time to write a review...like you don't have to...but it'd be nice if you did...so...just would you please write one? _THANK YOUUU~~~! _^_^**

* * *

Shift. Nooo, staaahp~~! My cuddle buddy shifted again, as if trying to get out of my grasp. Stop it, Mr. Fluffycuddleypoops!

"Gah! Marie, watashi ni ikou!" shouted Mr. Fluffycuddleypoops, who oddly sounded female. But why the heck was he, she, it, WHATEVER, speaking in some foreign language?!

"Noooo~~, Mr. Fluffycuddleypoops~~, stop resisting cuddling with mee~~! I LOVE YOUU~~!" I giggled, and tried to kiss Mr. Fluffycuddleypoops.

Cold water splashed my face, and my eyes flashed open. I screamed, and sat bolt upright, no longer hugging Mr. Fluffycuddleypoops. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around frantically. What the heck?! Who woke me up? When I find out, imma kill them 'till they-!

"Nami, what's up-!" I began, when she slapped my cheek. My head turned from the impact, and she began to rant at me in Japanese. Tears ran down my cheeks as my cheek was red, and was rapidly bruising. Chopper shouted something to her in Japanese, and looked over at me.

* * *

Nami had been frantically trying to get out of Marie's iron grip. The young girl was still in la la land! The blond had been murmuring dreamily in her language she couldn't understand. Without Marie's iPhone on to translate, they wouldn't be able to communicate!

"Gah! Marie, let go of me!" Nami shouted. Marie giggled something in her language, then tried to kiss the freaked out navigator!

Chopper, thankfully, had a bucket full of cold water Nami had no idea where he had gotten, and he had dumped it onto the child. Marie's eyes opened suddenly and she sat up quickly, letting go of the strawhat navigator. She looked around frantically, as if looking for danger, yet there was something in her eyes that concerned Chopper. Marie had a look in her eyes that told him that she had been scared like this before, as if someone had scared her. The doctor sighed, and shook his head. He would deal with those questions later.

The child shouted Nami's name and some other foreign words, when Nami slapped the child, very hard. The impact was the ones she would use for the boys, but had accidentally used the same for the child, which in turn made the child's head turn. Nami began to rant at Marie, whose cheek was red and was crying. Chopper could see a bruise already forming, and it looked painful.

"Nami, she's getting a bruise! You hit her pretty hard, and now she's crying too!" Chopper shouted, and hurried towards the crying Marie. He opened his bag, which Usopp had handed him, and got out the needed medical items. It wasn't a major injury, just a simple bruise, but bruises meant that the tissue under her cheek was bleeding, which created a bruise. It would be very painful for her to move her jaw, so she would need some pain killers. It wasn't a large bruise, but still would be painful. All she would need was painkillers and RICE (rest, ice, compression, elevation). Chopper made her hold her palm up and he placed two pills of painkillers in her hand. She was given a mouthful of water to swallow the pills with, in which she did. He handed her a bundle of ice, and she held it up to her bruise, as if she understood what he was intending for the use of the ice.

"Tony, is she really that injured?" asked the princess questionably. Nami, a tick mark on her forehead, bopped Vivi on the head.

She shouted irritably, "IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD OF A BRUISE! Besides, I didn't mean to hit her that hard!"

Chopper, still analyzing Marie's bruise with his eyes, said without looking around, "No, it's not that bad. It'll only cause her pain, no damage really."

"Well, we should really get going if it's not that bad!" said Vivi.

"Right!" everyone shouted in sync, except Marie, who had just nodded.

* * *

I stood up, and yawned, but cried out in pain when my jaw moved. Dangit, stupid bruise! I grabbed a bag to carry, when Chopper knocked it out of my reach.

"Heyy~! What was that for, Chopper?!" I asked the doctor.

"Anata ga kyūsoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" Chopper lectured in Japanese.

"Hn? I have no idea what you are saying, but okay. I'll ride on Eyelash," I told the strawhat doctor.

"Nami! Vivi! Can I ride on Eyelash?!" The princess and the navigator both turned to look at me in confusion. Probably wondering what the heck I just said. But I guess hearing the word 'Eyelash' let them understand that I wanted to ride on him. Vivi was about to boost me up onto Eyelash, when Nami intervened. Was she still annoyed at me? I shrunk a little, but was taken aback when the navigator hugged me.

* * *

Nami looked sheepishly at Marie as Chopper knocked the bag out of her reach, yelling at her that she needed to rest. Geez, just one slap and that poor kid is bruised badly. She sighed, and walked over towards the princess. They began to discuss matters that would bore a child into slumber.

The navigator jumped when Marie shouted her, Vivi, and Eyelash's name. She had said some foreign words before saying Eyelash, but thankfully the doctor was there to explain.

"She needs to ride on Eyelash to not strain her body." he whispered to the navigator. She nodded, and so did the princess. Vivi was about to boost up the blond, when she intervened.

Marie's eyes widened, and she shrunk a little at the sight of the strawhat navigator. Nami felt saddened by this, plus she felt bad for hurting the kid, so she wrapped her arms around Marie and hugged her. Marie let out a surprised gasp, then hesitantly hugged back the navigator.

"Marie, I'm very sorry I slapped you. I'm apologizing to you" Nami said softly. Marie let out a deep breath, and rested her head on the navigator's shoulder.

"Hn, Nami, its alright. I don't even know what you're saying, but it sounds like you're apologizing, so I accept your apology." said Marie.

The navigator was confused by the foreign words spoken by the blond child, not able to understand her. But, by the tone of her voice, Nami could guess that Marie was accepting her apology. She let out a sigh of relief, and kissed Marie's forehead in a motherly way, releasing the child from her embrace. Marie's cheeks turned pink and she looked embarrassed. The blond child began to rant in english, about how geez Nami, you're so motherly. Nami laughed, and walked off to command the boys.

* * *

The guys got everything packed up, and me and Nami got to ride on Eyelash. The camel seemed sort of like a jerk, in my point of view. Chopper said he only accepted 'female passengers' and rejected the guys. Like seriously, what if one of the dudes got injured and needed to rest?! Stupid camel...

We passed through dozens of hills of sand, which drained the guys' energy.

"Sā, Nami, watashitachiha-jō no tān o motte mimashou Eyelash!" complained Usopp in japanese, which Siri translated into 'C'mon, Nami, let us have a turn on Eyelash!'.

I had turned on the iPhone a few minutes ago, which was why Siri was translating. I was still upset about the battery's percentage going down. If it died, then I wouldn't be able to communicate with people and they couldn't communicate with me!

Hours seemed to pass and I grew bored. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, since I hadn't been using it, for no one was speaking, except Luffy and Usopp's squabbling over the water. I clicked the on button, and the screen lit up. I unlocked it and scrolled through my apps. Minecraft, iFunny, Would You Rather, Press The Red Button, Instagram, Kik, Flappy Bird, et cetra. I tapped on Flappy Bird, and turned up the volume. I began to play, and the wings flapping sounds played, and the coin noises.

Zoro jogged up and asked, "Anata wa nani o purei shite iru?" I looked up from the screen, to look at the older moss-headed teen.

"Hn? Oh, I'm playing this game called 'Flappy Bird'."

"'Flappy Bird'? What kind of game is that?" Siri translated for Zoro.

I giggled at his curiousness, and replied, "It's where you're an ugly pixellated bird and you tap the screen to go up, and if you don't tap it, it begins to plummet. The objective of the game is to go through as many pipes as you can without hitting them or hitting the ground."

Zoro's face was full of interest and I couldn't help but say, "Do you wanna play the game?"

I could see his shoulders tense up, and he said, with his ego and desperateness to save his 'manliness', "Psh. 'Play the game'? Just let me try beating this dumb game!"

I handed him my iPhone, and he took it gingerly in his hands. He tapped on the play button, and let out a surprised sound when the bird fell down quickly and the achievement and try again thing popped up.

I giggled and asked, "Shall I demonstrate for you?"

He handed me back my iPhone, crossing his arms, and grumbled, "Yeah..." I smiled, and tapped the retry button. I tapped the screen at random moments expertly, and got to 16 before I accidentally double tapped the screen, and hit the bird's head on the top of the pipe. Zoro had been watching carefully, and when he got to do a retry, he did it as if he had been doing it for a long time. I scowled at him, jealous of his quick learning, and continued to watch him play on the app. He got to 76 before tapping twice and hitting the top of the pipe. I took the iPhone from his hands, and went to my songs.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy, peering over my shoulder.

"I'm going to my music I have on here. Hmm...what should we listen to? Classic Elvis Presley, don't judge, the music is actually good. Some Imagine Dragons, maybe Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood? Uh...some other bunches of songs that I like?" I murmured.

"What's 'Call Me Maybe'?" asked Chopper.

I let out an odd, strangled noise and yelled, "How the heck did THAT get here?! Yack! I HATE that song!"

"Can we listen to it?" asked Nami.

"HECK TO THE NO!" I protested.

"Hey, how about we listen to 'Let It Go' from the Disney movie 'Frozen'?" I asked.

"What's 'Disney'? And what's 'Frozen'?" asked Zoro.

"Disney makes PG rated movies or G, which is family friendly, lots of little kids watch their movies. Frozen is a movie about two sisters. The eldest is Elsa, and the youngest is Anna. Elsa has ice powers that she has to keep secret, or else she'll hurt people and everyone will hate her yada yada. She accidentally uses her powers and runs away into the mountains and make a forever lasting winter. She sings 'Let It Go' on the mountains." I explained.

"Okay then," said Nami. "How about we just listen to it now?"

" 'Kay." I nodded, and clicked on the play button. The piano part started, and soon came Idina Menzel's voice.

" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

"Whoah." everyone said in sync.

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it? I watched the movie with one of my friends at her house for a sleepover," I said, then put my hand on my chin. "Hm, I wonder how she's doing. I wonder how all of my friends are doing! And my sisters...did they notice I disappeared?" I began to sniffle at the thought of the people I loved. How could I just not think of them?! A silent tear ran down my cheek, and soon after that, I was crying loudly like a baby.

"Kat~~! Lizzy~!" I sobbed. Nami stopped Eyelash, and slid off the side of the camel. She retrieved me from his back, and pulled me into a tight, warm embrace. Vivi patted my back softly as they both tried to soothe me.

* * *

Nami and the rest of the crew, including Vivi, were amazed by such a song. The singing was beautiful, also although the words were foreign, Nami could almost understand it. About having to leave the people you love to protect them, she had to do that to her crew for the treasure they had to add it to her stash back at her home island, when Arlong still ruled. But now, he was defeated by her strong, meat-loving captain. Marie's phone translated her words as she spoke, putting her hand to her chin during the phone's speech. She seemed to grow sad as she spoke about her sisters if they had even noticed her disappearance.

Nami could see the lone tear roll down the blond child's cheek, before the tear was accompanied by noisy crying and many tears. The navigator, feeling protective over the child in a motherly way, stopped the camel's steady walking and slid off the side. She helped Marie down from the camel's back, and brought her into a hug. Vivi tried to comfort her by patting her back softly.

"N-Nami, Vivi~! I wanna go home~! I WANT MY SISTERS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS WORLD ANYMORE!" Marie screamed, and fought herself out of the navigator's embrace. She began to run off to where, she had no idea. All she wanted to do is get to see her sisters again!

"Marie! Wait!" called out Nami as she began to chase after the blond child.

Marie whirled around and said in a sharp tone, "NO! Why should I?! After all, I'll just get in your guy's way! Why are you even taking me with you?! Just because that stupid fire guy said so?! HUH?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! All I've ever wanted in life was to be with my sisters and nobody else! I despise my past! I HATE it!"

She began to run off again, and the navigator and everyone else was speechless. Get in their way? She was like nakama already! They were taking her along because captain's orders, and because she was like glue, holding them together with no one knowing, until now. Nami was surprised at the child's unexpected anger. And something about hating her past? What happened? By now, the child was gone, to the navigator's worry. Nami was so completely deep in thought, that she didn't notice the other's worry.

"Don't worry, Nami. She has water and some food. She can survive without us. Besides, she'll probably head for civilization anyways." assured Zoro.

The navigator let out a sigh and said, "Fine, but I'm still gonna be worried about her. And do you guys have any idea about her past? She said that she hated it."

"I think I might know something!" said Luffy, and everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" asked the princess.

"When me and Marie were at the restaurant we were in, we were eating a lot of food. She seemed really hungry. And then Smoker came in, and he asked if she was a new pirate recruit of mine. She said, 'I'm not a pirate, I'm only 12.' Marie then said something about how her mom wouldn't let her, and would probably call her a freak and a loser." Luffy answered, and everyone was silent.

"You can actually remember stuff? I'm impressed." joked Zoro, and Luffy pouted.

"Hm...her mom would call her a freak? Interesting...anyone else have evidence?" said the navigator, feeling the puzzle pieces coming together slowly.

"I think I do, Nami," said Usopp. "When Marie punched your shoulder and you turned around to her, she shrunk a little, as if she'd been doing it for a while. And she called it 'child abuse'." The puzzle finished with a final 'click' in the navigator's head as she realized what the answer was.

"Her mother abused her" she said hoarsely. Everyone's eyes widened, including Zoro's. Then, Luffy's face darkened, and his strawhat shadowed his angered face. His crew and the princess shuddered at his aura of anger.

"When we get to Yuba, we wait for her. We send out search groups for her." he growled. "and that's because she's nakama and I'm gonna kick her mother's ass."

* * *

I collapsed onto the sand when I couldn't see them in the background anymore. I curled up into a ball, and rocked myself back and forth on my bottom. I put my face into my knees and soaked my jeans with tears. Oh god, when was the last time I had cried this much?

Before I was transported into this world.

I wondered how my sisters were going and what they were doing right now. I soon began to feel tired from crying so much, so I decided to lie down and take a nap.

* * *

Lizzy sat in the corner silently, worry etched into her usual calm attitude.

Kat paced around in her room, murmuring forbidden words. "It's been two days. Two days!" exclaimed Kat. "Where is she?! Where could she possibly be?!"

"She may have run away..." Lizzy said quietly.

"What?" Kat turned around to stare at her other sister.

"Remember how she kept mentioning she hated this place and wanted to leave? To run away?"

Kat was silent for a moment. She DID remember what Marie had said. She collapsed onto the floor, on her hands and knees. Crying raked the silence, shaking the eldest sister's body.

* * *

"Wake up, child." a woman's stern voice broke through my slumber. How long had I been sleeping?

I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed at my eyelids to clear my vision, and blinked. Instead of seeing the desert sand, I found myself in a room, lying on a couch with a woman watching me. She had shoulder length black hair, a white cowgirl hat sitting on it. She wore a white robe thingy over a revealing string-like-shirt-thing and a mini skirt.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked her, feeling uneasy and nervous.

"It's quite rude not to say your name first, but, since I am the host, I should tell you. I'll tell you first that you are at the Rain Dinners casino in Rainbase, Alabasta," said the woman. "My name is Miss All Sunday."

"Casino? I hate casinos...they just eat up your money. And, your name must obviously be fake, or you just have a really weird name, no offense." I said in reply.

"None taken. And just who may you be?" said Miss All Sunday.

"Uh, I'm Grove Marie. I'm 12 years old, just to let ya know, I'm not a little kid, I'm a tween." I answered.

"Interesting. I wonder, have you eaten a devil's fruit?" she asked. I felt better around her, though I wasn't sure why.

"I ate the heat-heat fruit, but that was like, maybe a few days ago?"

"So you haven't been able to form any attacks, I presume?" she asked calmly.

I nodded, "But I'm thinking of some. Like, first degree burn, second degree burn, and third degree burn. Also, shield, mirage, and plenty more!"

"Sounds fascinating. Why not give some of them a try?" she showed me the slightest of smiles, before it quickly disappeared. I nodded, and stood up.

Shouting, I said, "Heat-heat: Shield!" The air shimmered around me, making the objects from behind it look disoriented. I smiled at the heat shield, and tried to build up its strength. I could feel its heat, yet not affecting me, but Miss All Sunday leaned back, looking calm but I could guess the heat was uncomfortable. The heat shield slowly dissipated, and soon it was gone.

I exclaimed another time, "Heat-heat: Dragon!" A heat field was in a shape of a dragon not soon after I had said the words, and I made motions with my hands, moving the dragon. I brought my right hand in close to my stomach, and flung it outwards quickly, and the dragon sprung forwards. Miss All Sunday applauded politely.

"My, my, looks like you're a natural at working with your devil's fruit."

I smiled at her, "Thank you very much. Do you have a devil's fruit?" She hesitated, then slowly nodded.

"Yes. I ate the hana-hana fruit. I can sprout arms anywhere, like flowers."

My eyes sparkled as I said, "Cool~!" She chuckled, and paused when a bird perched at the window sill. She walked over towards it, and took the piece of paper it had. She examined it, then ripped it to shreds and the bird flew off.

I awkwardly shifted around as I asked, "Should I go? Because I feel like I'm in the way of your business. I mean, like, why should you waste your time with a lonely little kid with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder?"

She turned around, a burning gaze in her eyes that scared me, and she said, "Because I've been like that before. For my entire life." Then she was out the door.

I was confused, but felt sympathy for Miss All Sunday. You know what? I'm gonna silently call her Sunday for short, but when I speak of her, I say her name fully. I stood up, and walked towards the window sill. I waited for a few minutes, when the bird finally came. It had brought paper for me to write on, and a pen. I began to write down a message onto the paper, with the help of my phone as I neatly and slowly wrote the japanese characters. I finished up the letter, and handed it to the bird. It held the rolled up paper in its claw's clutches, and flew off to deliver the message to whom I had whispered to it. I walked back over to the couch, and leaned back. Would they receive it in time? I hoped so.

* * *

"Good work today, boys," Usopp chirped happily. "Let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow. Good night!"

He hopped into bed, Zoro wearing a tick mark on his forehead, when Toto came into the room, holding a piece of paper.

"Everyone!" he exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "A bird came by with this letter. It's for 'The Strawhats'."

Nami took the letter from his grasp, totally confused. Who would send them a letter? Perhaps Baroque Works? She unfolded the paper, and began to read aloud:

"Dear everyone,

I'm sorry for getting so emotional and leaving you guys. It's just that when my father left my mom, and my two older sisters, my mom grieved for three whole months. Then, after that, she began to treat us poorly. Like for example, there was a rainstorm when I was leaving school on the day I came into this world and met you all. I had to walk home, and when I arrived, she threw a metal spoon at my face and started to, well, say really mean things. I had run off into my room, and cried for minutes. Then, with the inspiration to run away, I opened up my window and climbed out onto the slick tree outside my bedroom window. I almost fell off, and when I got down, and left the backyard, I was running on the sidewalk when the ground beneath me disappeared.

Well, now you know all that. I apologize for the long story, when I start to tell a story, you will grow a beard halfway through it. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know I am alive and safe. I'm in Rainbase, in the Rain Dinners casino. Miss All Sunday was very nice to bring me there from the desert. Though, I seriously doubt that's her real name. It would be a funny name then. She also has devil's fruit powers! How cool is that?! She ate the hana-hana fruit, and can sprout arms like flowers. Well, that's basically it!

Love you all like family,

Grove Marie"

"Wait, RAIN DINNERS?!" exclaimed Vivi in horror. "AND MISS ALL SUNDAY!"

"What is it, Vivi? And why was Miss All Sunday in the desert and just happened to come upon Marie?" said the strawhat navigator.

"HER PAST IS SOO SAD~~!" sobbed Usopp and Chopper.

"I wonder how her sisters look..." murmured Sanji.

"Miss All Sunday, a Baroque Works agent, nice?" muttered Zoro quietly.

"Please excuse me, but who is this Marie?" asked Toto, completely confused.

"Marie is a twelve-year-old blond girl who is our nakama." said Nami solemnly.

"Oh." was all the elderly man said.

* * *

*Some time later, when they FINALLY arrive at Rainbase, and, of course, make trouble*

I sat at the same couch, chilling, when Sunday came in.

"C'mon, follow me. I want to bring you somewhere," she said. I nodded quickly, and stood.

She already was walking and I walked quickly to match her pace. She led me down a labyrinth of corridors, down through some stairs, down through a see through hall that's underwater, then finally down some stairs into a big room. There was a dining table with a man with dark black-purple hair slicked back off his face. He wore a capey-thingy and black shiny shoes. Nearby, there was a large cage, and the bars just gave me this vibe that made me aggravated.

I held the tick mark at bay, as I asked, "Miss All Sunday, who is this man?" I had only said man, instead of dude, because he frightened me and was intimidating.

"This is Mr. Zero, also known as Crocodile, the hero of Alabasta. Crocodile, this is Grove Marie, also a devil's fruit user. She ate the heat-heat fruit, and she knows the Strawhats personally, am I wrong about that letter you sent or not," said Sunday. My eyes widened. She read the letter I sent to them? How did she get it? Did the bird go directly to her or something after I sent it away?

"U-uh, how did you know? And yes, but, what do you want with them...? Wait a minute...Crocodile...," I murmured, "Wait! Vivi said that Sir Crocodile is the bad guy or something like that! Like the Joker towards Batman, except you are not Bruce Wayne's enemy that lasts for the rest of the comic books time!"

He let out a grunt. "So, you speak another language, eh? And don't call me 'the bad guy', you little brat. And what is this 'the Joker' and 'Batman' you speak of!"

I ignored the language question, and eagerly answered the Batman question. "The Joker is this insane clown looking dude who despises the hero of the comic books, Batman. His true identity is Bruce Wayne, a millionaire, but he dresses up as a bat dude and goes around Gotham City, stopping crime and etc. The Joker and Batman have frequent, fabulous, battles. Batman is like, my role model, because he doesn't have super powers or whatever, just his gadgets, and he still kicks bootay."

Crocodile rolled his eyes at my childish act, and I was SERIOUSLY beginning to hate him. I glared at him, when all of a sudden, I heard people screaming and loud crashes. My head whirled around so fast, I could've gotten whiplash. What I saw in the cage made tears come to my eyes.

"Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Smoker!" I exclaimed, and I ran towards the cage.

"Marie!" shouted Nami, and she embraced me through the bars. I felt, all of a sudden, very exhausted and tired. My body went slack, and I fell to my knees on the floor. My head drooped, but Nami held up my chin, worry etched into her eyes.

"Marie, are you alright? What's happening to her?!" Nami screamed at Crocodile, whom was smirking. Sunday was nowhere to be seen.

"The bars are made out of sea stone," said Smoker, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What's seastone?" asked Luffy.

"It's basically solid ocean, so it can affect you the same as if you were in the sea water," he explained.

Nami nodded in understanding, and she pushed on my shoulders and shoved me away from the bars. Almost immediately, energy surged through me. She had shoved me onto my butt, but I continued sitting for the time being.

My head turned around as I heard familiar clacking of boots. At the stairs was...Vivi and Sunday!

"Vivi!" shouted my friends in sync, including me.

"Hello, Miss Wednesday. You have done an admirable job of avoiding my assassins on the way here," said Crocodile, making Vivi's face contort into an angry expression.

"Of course I'd come! I'd come from anywhere, as long as it means I can watch you die, Mr. Zero," she shouted angrily.

Crocodile grew an evil smile, well at least to me it looked evil, he might've just been amused, but, anyways... "It's your worthless country that's going to die, Miss Wednesday," Crocodile said.

I glared at him, along with Vivi, and slowly and silently, I stood up. I got into my fighting stance, which meant I leaned slightly forward, bending my knees, and had my hands up sort of in a ninja-karate way. Crocodile wasn't facing in my direction, for I was in the opposite direction of the stairs Vivi was at, so for now I had the advantage at doing a sneak attack.

"If you weren't here, Alabasta would be in peace," shouted Vivi, as she ran at Crocodile, her string-blade-weapon-thingy out.

Luffy shouted, "Wait, Vivi! Open this door and let us out!"

"Peacock...string slasher," Vivi yelled, and she leapt across the table, running towards Crocodile. He calmly lifted his cigar up to his mouth, which confused me greatly. 'He's gonna die if he doesn't move! Is he stupid?!' I thought. The string went straight through his head, which disappeared into...sand?

"Are you satisfied, Miss Wednesday?" The voice came out of nowhere, which frightened me. Where is he?! He just disappeared and turned into sand! I screamed as Crocodile appeared right behind Vivi, his hook-hand over one arm, and his hand clamped over her mouth.

"If you live in this country," he said, his eyes shadowed. "Then you should know about my Suna-Suna fruit power,"

"...Shall I turn you into a mummy?"

The crew raged at Crocodile from behind the bars, while he shoved Vivi into a chair.

"Sit, and stop glaring at me. It's just about time for the party to begin, am I wrong, Miss All Sunday," he asked Sunday.

She smiled, holding up a random clock, and said, "You are correct. It's past 7."

* * *

I stared in horror as the key was dropped into the trapdoor, and time seemed to slow down. Vivi threw herself towards it, her hand extended to catch it, but it was just out of reach.

"Go and get it, Miss Wednesday, and I guess I should include the little brat too," said Crocodile. He began to do more of his evil bad guy rant, my brain able to register the words, but I wasn't paying attention to him.

I stared, wide-eyed, at the pit. And the weird gigantic mutant crocodiles with bananas atop their heads down there freaked me out. One waddled over to the key, and I gaped in horror as it swallowed it. I stared at the crocodile, and I guess I spaced off for a while, because I was snapped back to reality as water began to leak into my boots, making my socks soggy.

"Ah..!" I said as the water rose very slowly, and it was at my ankles right now. I ran towards the table and crawled on top of it, and I stood up on it.

I shrieked as a crocodile crawled into the room, and its eyes focused on Vivi. It opened its mouth, and Vivi jumped out-of-the-way just in time for it to chomp down on the place where she was just seconds ago. She fell to the ground, and it rapidly whipped her with its tail, making her fall a few more feet away.

"VIVI," I screamed, "GET OUT OF THERE! IT'LL KILL YOU!"

It turned its head to look over at me, and I gulped.

Uh oh.

The snail Sunday was holding suddenly began to ring, which was quite odd to me, but I shrugged it off. I kept my focus on the crocodile staring at me, and I half listened to the conversation on the snail.

The voice sounded a lot like Sanji's, and they called them self 'Mr. Prince'.

Then, all of a sudden, it charged at me.

I screamed, paralyzed in fear. My eyes were wide as I stared at it, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was bounding towards me, a killing intent in its eyes.

Then, my brain began to work once again, and a confidence filled me that I never knew I had. I lifted up my hands, and did a Goku super saiyan pose. I only knew the pose, thanks to Poppy's little brother, but right now that didn't matter. Time began to speed up at the normal speed.

Full of confidence, I shouted loudly, "HEAT-HEAT: DEATH RAY!"

White filled my vision, and silence filled the atmosphere. I felt like I was in empty space, when I felt a painful impact on my back, and my vision and hearing returned.

I was lying on my back on the floor, the water surrounding my stomach like an island. My ears rang as I sat up, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Marie?! How did you do that?! Well, anyways, you need to get out of the water! Get up on the table," shouted a voice, and after a few seconds I realized it was Nami's.

I ran towards the table and got on it, ignoring the sore pain in my back. Suddenly, I wondered where in the world did the crocodile go.

"Marie," shouted Nami, and I turned my head towards her.

"Where is the crocodile?" I asked her in confusion.

"Your death ray, it was one of the most strongest attacks I've ever seen! It must've been so hot that it either burned the bananadile to nothing, or it made it evaporate," exclaimed Nami in awe. I blinked, and blushed.

"Really? I did that," I asked her.

Zoro nodded from next to her. "Yeah, I didn't expect you to be THAT strong, Marie," he said.

I giggled, blushing. Then I remembered the matter at hand.

I had to help Vivi get the key from the crocodiles!

Vivi was climbing up the destroyed staircase, probably to go get help.

"Go, Vivi! I can handle the crocodiles!" I shouted to her. She nodded, when Crocodile's hook came out of nowhere, and hooked around her neck. She fell down, and he started to talk and act like the bad guy. Okay, this guy is REALLY getting on my nerves!

"LEAVE VIVI ALONE, YOU JERK! WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME, HUH?! ARE YOU SCARED-AHH!" I began to taunt, but I screamed when his hook came at me.

"Heat-heat: Shield!" I shouted, and made a heat shield, and I strengthened it to my limit. The hook went through it, with some difficulty.

I screamed as it came at my stomach, so I grabbed the sides of it upon instinct, and yelled, "Heat-heat: Burning furnace!"

The gold began to actually drip, and the hook flew away from me.

Crocodile glared at me, and said to Sunday, "Seems like the brat actually can fight. We must get rid of her."

"Perhaps we should break the glass," Sunday smiled slightly. Crocodile shrugged, and continued to walk towards the exit, Sunday following from behind.

He said, "The bananadiles will kill them anyways, and if not them, they'll drown."

They left, and shut the door with a loud slam. A bananadile came up from the pit, and went to attack Vivi. It opened its mouth, and charged towards Vivi. It ran into the glass, Vivi luckily getting out-of-the-way at just the right time.

"Listen, everyone," shouted Vivi, somehow already up on the stairs. "Just hang on a little longer! I'm going to find help! I will not let you all die!"

"Go, Vivi, go," I shouted at her, and she ran off.

* * *

"AHH! IT'S UP TO MY KNEES," Luffy panicked. Oh yeah, he ate a devil's fruit too. I glanced down at the water myself, and I screamed.

"KYAAAAHH! THE WATER IS HALFWAY UP TO THE TABLE," I screamed, and began to panic. "NAMI, SAVE ME!"

"HOW CAN I SAVE YOU WHEN I'M STUCK IN A CAGE?!" deadpanned Nami.

"Make sure to never make noise when eating your meal...," said a familiar voice, and I turned around to see who it was. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!"

"S-Sanji!" I exclaimed, and tears of happiness began to spill from my eyes. I leapt off the table, and thankfully I didn't immediately feel faint. I pushed through the water to get to him, and I hugged him.

Since he was such a flirt with women, he must've obviously known how to deal with a girl when she's sad and happy at the same time, for he patted my back, then picked me up from out of the water and sat me on his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just bellow his chin, and hoped that I wasn't choking him.

"There," he said. "Now you're out of the water." I smiled and said thanks to him. He gave a short nod.

"Hey, did I keep you waiting?" he asked the rest of the crew that was stuck in the cage.

"Stop screwing around and find the key!" raged Zoro, and I bit my lip at the cuss word. Sanji ignored him, and he turned to Nami.

"Nami-san~~! Do you love me~~~?" he asked, his limbs flailing like noodles, and I had to cling on to him desperately as to not fall off.

"Yes, yes, I love you. Now open the door!" sweat-dropped Nami. Suddenly, dozens of bananadiles came into the room.

I gulped, and stuttered, "S-Sanji, there's dozens of them! How can we possibly defeat them all?"

"You need to go over by Vivi-chan now," said Sanji, and he shouted to Vivi, "CATCH HER!"

And he tossed me through the air towards Vivi, and thank the lord she caught me. I stood up next to her as she crouched low on the stairs, and I splayed my palms, and with a flick of my wrists, I shouted, "Heat-Heat: Agonizing Pain!"

Bubbles of heat flew out of my palms and floated towards the bananadiles. It touched an eye of one of them, and it let out an agonized sound, and began to squirm around, as it cried its eyes out.

Some other bubbles got the other's eyes, and they also were in pain.

"You can get them now, Sanji, since they're in pain and aren't paying you any attention," I shouted to Sanji.

"Hai, thanks Marie-chan," he shouted back, as he did a round-house kick, knocking all of the bananadiles back.

"Get the third one that just entered the room," said Smoker.

Luffy began to question him, when I said, "Just listen to him, Luffy! No need to question him! That one most likely has the key!"

I then turned back, and glared at the third bananadile.

"You're mine, sucker," I murmured, then I got into my stance. "Heat-Heat...DEATH RAY!"

It shot out of my palms, a thick blinding white ray that radiated dangerous heat, and it struck the bananadile. It exploded into dust, and nothing came from it.

"..."

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry I didn't write TBC on the first chapter! I was _really _excited about posting this story. AND I didn't spell/grammar check the first chapter either...so I sincerely apologize for any errors in it! But, in this one, I did spell/grammar check this, so I'm pretty sure this one will have fewer mistakes. Anyways..., I'm open to criticism and compliments! Well, anyways, since I'm a student, and tomorrow is Monday, I'm unsure I'll be able to update. Like, I haven't even started chapter three! So, maybe I can update on Saturdays...those seem like pretty good days...well, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was eerily silent for a long time. Our only chance of escape was gone. And it was all my fault.

I sniffled. My eyes began to sting from the tears being held back. Then, without warning, I broke down.

"I'm so sorry guys! It's all my fault! Now you can't escape! I'm sorry~~~!" I cried, dropping to my knees.

Vivi patted my back half-heartedly. She probably was beginning to hate me now. I had just basically killed her friends. My friends. Our friends!

"Marie, it's alright! We can find another way," Nami shouted, trying to reassure me.

It didn't work.

My hands fumbled around the debris-filled staircase, searching for the perfect object. I found a rock, thinking my choice was satisfying. I lifted the rock high in the air, and slammed it down onto my left wrist. I cried out in pain, but I continued to do it. Vivi tried to pry the rock from my grip, but it was as if it were impossible to stop me. I soon stopped with the rock, for it didn't satisfy me.

Vivi relaxed, thinking I was done. She was wrong.

I grimaced when I found a glass shard. Perfect. I held it tight in my grip, and slammed it onto my left arm's soft skin. The skin broke, and began to leak blood, and I screamed in agony. I raked it along my arm horizontally, gritting my teeth, still letting out screams of pain.

"I-want-to-die!" I said, in-between slices.

I was surrounded by blood. Red blood. My blood. I soon began to feel faint, and Vivi managed to snatch the glass shard from my weak grasp, and tossed it away. My eyes were losing their sight, and I decided to lay down, but instead collapsed into an awkward heap. Well, problem solved, I guess.

My consciousness soon slipped away from me without warning. I just went with the flow, and allowed myself to fall into the pit of slumber.

* * *

Nami screamed as Marie cut herself with the glass.

"_MARIE_!" she screamed to the blond, but it was as if she couldn't hear anything.

"I-want-to-die!" the devil's fruit user screamed.

Marie's blood flowed out in a red puddle, surrounding her body. Her grip slackened on the glass, and Vivi took the opportunity to toss it away. The blond fell in a free-fall position, and her eyes shut.

The navigator was going crazy with worry.

"_MARIE_!" she screamed.

"Nami, she's unconscious!" informed Vivi.

"Rip off some of her jacket and use it bandage her wounds to stop the bleeding for now!" ordered Nami, and the princess obeyed.

Vivi tossed off the rest of Marie's jacket, for it was ruined. The princess held the child in her arms as she sat, hoping for the best. Meanwhile, the navigator was sick with worry, feeling a motherly protectiveness for the blond.

* * *

I woke up to being flung away from a deafening explosion. What a pleasant way to wake someone up. Note the sarcasm.

I screamed as I was lifted into the air, and I landed ungracefully in a heap, far from where the explosion went off.

"Marie!" shouted Usopp and Chopper's voices in sync.

I moaned loudly. "What kind of wake-up call was that?! Jeez…what is going on, anyways?" I asked.

I stood up, opening my eyes, and shouted, "Heat-Heat: Heal!"

My burn marks soon disappeared, making me smile happily.

I was, however, interrupted by a rat lady exclaiming, "Mr. 4! The kid's awake!"

"Uhhh!" was the response. I sweat-dropped, wondering just _who_ talked like that. I looked over at them, and blinked.

What…._weirdos_.

"_Who the heck are you weirdos_?!" I exclaimed at the man, probably Mr. 4, and the short, rat-looking woman.

"They're the number 4 pair," said Usopp. "The mole-lady ("**_HEY_**!") is Miss Merry Christmas, and the man is Mr. 4!"

"Ah, I see…" I said, smirking. Miss Merry Christmas began to rant.

"Hey, I say hey! What's so funny kid, huh kid, huh?!" she exclaimed.

I cackled evilly, amused that they were falling for my chill act. On the inside I was trembling in fear.

"Why, you both are. You see, I have the upper-hand, unlike you weaklings," I chuckled.

"Hey, I say hey! We're gonna kill you, I say kill you!" she shouted. _Whoops_.

Maybe I went a little too far….

"Good for you,…well, may I have the first move?" I asked.

"I say, I say, whatever kid!" she said loudly.

I shrugged at her, and with my hands up, I exclaimed, "Heat-Heat: Knives!"

I swung my hands as the palms faced the ground towards them, and heat was in the shape of a blade. The pair jumped out-of-the-way, and the old wall that used to be behind them was sliced through cleanly, and the chunk that was separated from the base fell to the behind of it.

"Whoa, I say whoa! That kid isn't weak, I say isn't weak!" Miss Merry Christmas exclaimed.

I smiled, taking that as a compliment. Seriously. If someone says you're not weak, then they're basically calling you strong, right?

"Thanks for the compliment, Miss Merry Christmas!" I chirped, and continued, "But! I can't let you and your partner cause any more damage to this kingdom! So, I'm going to have to defeat you, along with the help of Usopp and Chopper, _right_?" I turned around to look at the reindeer doctor and long-nosed sharpshooter. They nodded, and I smiled.

Then, suddenly, a gun-dog-_thing_ sneezed, and a baseball flew out of its mouth.

"What the-?" I exclaimed, and it flew towards Mr. 4. He hit it with a metal baseball bat, and it flew towards Usopp. It flew under his armpit, barely inches from his skin, as he dodged.

"No, Usopp! You have to run far, far away!" shouted Chopper.

_Tick_…_Tick_…._Tick_.

It was going over Usopp's head as he ducked, when the odd ticking noise stopped, and the baseball exploded.

"Usopp!" I shouted, beginning to rush towards the eldest of us three, but Chopper held his hand up to me in the universal 'stop' signal, and ran towards him.

I glared at the number four pair, and scowled. "So, your baseballs explode? So then that means one of your baseballs woke me up." I said to the pair, annoyed. Stupid baseballs exploding stupidly making stupid damage to the stupid world. Ugh!

Miss Merry Christmas nodded and said, "Yeah, duh duh! That's the handiwork of my dumb partner, Mr. 4, duh, duh!"

I snapped, "Quit the bragging, you fat old rat-lady! Get a life, instead of talking weirdly all day! Let's fight!"

She glared at me, and transformed her feet and hands into claws. She hopped into the ground, burrowing down there.

I scowled, my senses on high alert. My eyes flicked around, searching for any kind of movement.

Suddenly, the ground under me opened up, and came out Miss Merry Christmas's claws as they wrapped around my ankles, and she raced towards Mr. 4.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as Mr. 4 lifted up his bat, ready to swing.

As a last resort, I screamed one of my new attacks, "HEAT-HEAT: WAVE LEVEL THREE!"

A heat wave radiated from my body, which was so intensely hot that Usopp and Chopper got scorch marks on them. But they were of some distance from where me, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas were.

Miss Merry Christmas released me with a shout, and Mr. 4's eyes widened.

I screamed, closing my eyes.

Silence.

I cracked open my eye lids, and gasped at what my powers could do. Mr. 4 was laying down, flat on his back, his skin raw from the heat wave level three. His partner was sprawled out, her skin showing the disgusting effects of being too close to a heat wave.

"M-Marie..!" said Usopp, shock written all over his face.

"Wow, wow! That was amazing, Marie!" shouted Chopper in awe, stars around his eyes.

I giggled thanks to my friends.

"Whoa, I say whoa, that kid is dangerous, I say dangerous… But as the assassin rules say, kill the weakest targets first, duh duh!" sad a familiar voice, and I whirled around in surprise.

Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 rose to their feet. I gasped and exclaimed, "B-But, that's impossible! You both got severe burns! How is this possible?!"

Miss Merry Christmas ignored me and said, "It seems that the younger you get in this crew, the stronger you get! Or maybe that's just the deal with these three…"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she suddenly rushed herself at Usopp.

"AH! Usopp!" I screamed.

Chopper popped a round, sphere-like candy in his mouth and crunched down on it.

_Wait…how can I understand their japanese…?_

The instant I thought that, every single word that came out of their mouths was in japanese. I scowled, annoyed at myself for wondering that. Now I can't understand them without having Siri on! Me understanding them was like as if Siri had implanted her translating self into my brain. Huh….weird.

I pulled out my phone, and went to my music, ignoring everything going on around me. I scrolled through my songs, until I came to one that made me grin, and I clicked on the play button.

30 Seconds To Mars's song "This Is War" began to play.

"A warning to the people, the good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest

This is war

Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands up to the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)

(The moment to live and the moment to die)

Toward the sun

(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)

(The moment to live and the moment to die)

Toward the sun

(The moment to fight)

(To fight, to fight, to fight)

The war is won

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world, it's a brave a brave new world

It's a brave new world

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world."

I hadn't realized I had been singing along, until everyone blinked at me. I blushed, when Chopper suddenly shouted, "I see their weaknesses, now!"

I blinked at the sudden noise. Chopper flung sand at the dog's nose, and Its face had the "I'M ABOUT TO SNEEZE" look. The doctor pushed the dog's head into one of Miss Merry Christmas's holes, and exclaimed, "MARIE, USOPP! GET AWAY FROM THE MOLE!"

I followed his instructions without hesitation. Together, side by side, me, Usopp, and Chopper were sprinting away from the battle zone.

I felt heat on my back when the battle zone exploded. I was flung off my feet, and got a mouthful of sand as I fell face-first into it.

I got onto my hands and knees, and spat out the disgusting sand. I turned my head around, and my eyes widened.

**"AAAHH!"**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, this chapter was shorter than the first two. But that's because I already had all of that written before I posted The Heat-Heat Fruit on FanFiction. Chapter three, however, was _not_ written before. Well, I hope this chapter was alright and survivable. Please review and tell me how I can improve The Heat-Heat Fruit, or just anything really, as long it is about the fan fiction. If it's not, then, well, there _IS _reason that PM exists! See ya guys next Saturday, and by then (I hope) I'll have chapter four up and ready for you to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 stood in the smoke, their silhouettes as terrifying as an angry mom.

"Karera wa mada ikite iru…" murmured Chopper. I whimpered in fear of the monsters. How could they be alive after being in a massive explosion?!

I stood up, my legs shaking as if they were made of jello.

"Ie..!" exclaimed Usopp, and he got to his feet, and began to run away.

"Usopp…!" I exclaimed, "Where are you going?! You can't escape from them!"

Tears in his eyes, he yelled while running, "Watashi wa mo kore o gamandekinai! Watashi wa shinitakunai! Wareware wa sorera no monsuta o taosu kotoga dekiru hoho wa arimasen!"

"Ie! Anata wa karera kara hanarete jikko suru koto wa dekimasen!" Chopper shouted at Usopp in japanese.

Miss Merry Christmas suddenly popped out of the sand at Usopp's feet, and grabbed his ankles. I jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered.

I took out my iPhone out of my jean's pocket, and turned it on. It turned on slowly, to my impatience. _C'mon! Hurry up! I need to understand what they're saying so I can be helpful!_

It turned on, and I hurriedly went to Siri. I pressed a button, and let out a sight of relief, for now she-it-WHATEVER could translate the japanese and translate my english for my friends and enemies.

"Usopp!" exclaimed Chopper. I glanced up from the device, and let out a shriek, remembering the matter at hand. Miss Merry Christmas was clutching onto Usopp's feet, looking murderous, yet evil. Those two go together, sort of…

"You can't run away now, after all you've done," said Miss Merry Christmas, and Usopp exclaimed in fright at the monster at his feet.

"…If the captain is this weak, then so are his crew members…"

"Captain..?! What about Luffy..?!" Usopp exclaimed at the Baroque Works agent.

"'Straw Hat Luffy' has already been killed by Mr. 0. And the rebellion has begun..you picked the wrong people to mess with…" the woman said, smirking cruelly.

My eyes widened, and I whispered, "No, that can't be possible…this can't be happening…!" I took quick steps back, my hands cupping around my nose and mouth and murmured, "No…no….no no no no! **_This can't be happening_**! Luffy…no…"

Usopp went on a rampage, and tears came to the corners of my eyes. I bit my lip as he shouted at Miss Merry Christmas angrily. I dropped to my knees besides Chopper, almost in a dazed state. Luffy…dead? Please, no, he can't be! He was my friend! I can't allow myself to lose my friends!

"**_DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU UGLY MOLE!_!_ I KNOW HIM_! _HE WON'T DIE_! _HE WOULDN'T LOSE TO THAT FILTHY SAND GATOR,_**" Usopp screamed. "_YOU USUALLY DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF THING UNLESS YOU HAVE _**_PROOF!_****_HE'S GOING TO BE THE 'PIRATE KING'! HE WON'T DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"_**

"Bwahaahahahahahaha! P-Pirate King! Hahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh," Miss Merry Christmas laughed, amused at Usopp's speech. Then, her face turned into a serious expression, her eyebrows knitted. "You don't ever say anything as stupid as that on the Grand Line! All you idiots who don't realize the limit of your powers would be better off dead!" And then she continued to laugh.

I noticed Usopp's hands clench up into fists, and he shouted, "LISTEN TO ME CHOPPER, MARIE!"

Me and Chopper perked up in sync, wondering what Usopp wanted us to listen to.

"Time to die now, long-nose! **MOLEHILL HIGHWAY!**!" announced Miss Merry Christmas, and she sped towards a wall, Usopp in tow.

"Even-even if he's fighting imp-impossibly terrible enemies…!" shouted Usopp, a terrified look on his face.

"**DIE**!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled, grinning evilly.

"**MOGU MOGU IMPACT**!"

Blood spurted out of Usopp's mouth, and his eyes rolled back into his head. I screamed his name, my eyes stinging. I brushed the back of my hand against my face, and two tear droplets rolled down my arm.

I sobbed, and my emotions soon blocked out all sounds and human life. I was in a position, where my body rested on my knees and my elbows touched the bold white ground. My palms were covering my eyes, yet the tears still managed to drip down onto the ground. I didn't pay attention to the white background or anything. It was just me. I was all alone.

* * *

I rubbed at my eyelids, and stared at the ground. My eyes had dried out, so I couldn't cry anymore. When something hit my shoulder, I was surprised.

The white disappeared, and was instead replaced with the desert, Usopp and Chopper staring at me in concern. Usopp's body was encased in white gauze, and I glanced behind them to see the Baroque Works agents lying down, defeated.

"Usopp, Chopper, what happened?" I asked, my voice thick from all the crying.

"We got Mr. 4 to hit Miss Merry Christmas with his 4-ton bat, and we made one his baseballs explode, knocking him and his dog out…," replied Chopper. "…What happened with you, Marie?"

I sniffled, and rubbed at my runny nose with my shirt sleeve. "I got worried, and my emotions kind of blocked off my senses…"

Usopp and Chopper nodded, but their faces still showed concern.

"Hey, Marie, how about you let me bandage you up?" Chopper asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded, and allowed the doctor to walk over, and he began to get down to business.

* * *

"Luffy is still alive!" exclaimed Chopper, his jaw dropping, and to add more effect, his eyes bulged out.

"Tony!" Vivi said in surprise as she whirled around.

"What?! It really is Luffy! See, see?! I knew it!" shouted Usopp, sounding sure, but the tears said something totally different.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure Usopp. Those tears _totally _tell us that you knew! NOT."

"Usopp, Marie! And Sanji!" exclaimed Vivi.

"Hey, Vivi? Why're you all banged up like that?" asked a familiar voice, and I whirled around.

"USOPP!" Nami shouted, hitting Usopp with her staff.

"Nami! Mr. Bushido! Everyone's safe!" Vivi said with relief, her eyes watering.

"Who asked you to make a party toy?!" Nami shouted angrily at Usopp as she stood, her staff supporting her.

"But…It worked.." said Usopp.

"I'll _kill_ you later!" Nami threatened, sporting a tickmark.

"Nami!" I exclaimed, and rushed at her in a hug. She had to take a step back, and she returned the comforting hug.

"Marie, are you okay?" Nami asked me.

"Mhmm," I hummed. "Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 were a challenging pair, but I got some attacks in before Usopp and Chopper kicked their bootays!"

Nami chuckled and she ruffled my hair as she said, "Good!"

"Sorry, I lost to that guy once…so this time I can't lose…" Luffy said seriously all of a sudden.

I looked over at him, a nervous/worried look on my face.

"If you can't win, who can?!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I'll finish it now…**ALL OF IT**!" Luffy said with determination.

"_ALRIGHT!_" the rest of us shouted.

* * *

"Found it!" Vivi shouted.

"Vivi?!" I exclaimed as me and Nami rode on Chopper towards the princess and Usopp.

"What's going on?" asked Vivi.

"We were saved by the marines! Did you find the cannon shooter?" I asked Vivi, Siri still translating, and boy was I grateful that my iPhone still had some battery left.

"Haven't yet. But if this sand is a part of the strategy, then I know where it could be," said Vivi. "That's the only place we have left! It is wide and large, and invisible from above! I can't imagine it elsewhere. I am sure they're there!"

"Wait, Vivi, what's this 'there'?" I asked her questionably.

"The clock tower!" Vivi shouted, pointing towards the building.

"Vivi? Even knowing its location, you can't climb that high in a minute!" Nami exclaimed reasonably, and I nodded in agreement.

"I originally planned for Pell to take us up there," said Vivi, a frown upon her face.

"**HEY**! **Miss Nami**~! **Vivi**~! **Marie-chan**!" shouted a familiar voice from way far up. My head tilted back, and I hovered my hand over my eyes, shadowing them from the blinding sun. I squinted my eyes, and a confused noise rose from my throat.

"**_Sanji_? **_What are you doing up there?!_**" I** exclaimed at the blond cook, who was leaning out of one of the clock tower's windows.

"Well, you guys left me a letter that said to go to the clock tower!" the chef yelled down.

I mouthed a "Ohhhhhhhh" as I remembered Usopp being that cautious.

"JUST CLIMB UP AND FINISH 'EM!" shouted Usopp.

"What should I do?" asked a far voice, and I squinted even farther as looked upwards.

"I've been looking for you guys for quite a while." said Zoro loudly, from where he leaned out of a window quite a bit above Sanji.

"YOU'RE THERE TOO?!" Nami exclaimed.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING UP THERE?" shouted Sanji.

"Because those marines told us to go north." said Zoro, and I let out an exasperated sigh. Up is the direction of the sky, NOT NORTH. Jeez….Zoro IS hopeless with directions.

"BUT THAT'S GOOD! KEEP CLIMBING!" shouted Usopp.

"No." said Vivi, and me and Usopp said in sync, "What?"

**"Allow me to explain..."**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: Ahh..! Sorry guys that this chapter was shorter than the rest! I'll be truthful on this...I WAS REALLY LAZY AND UNMOTIVATED WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! Okay, now that I've got the cat out've the bag...please don't kill me...boo hoo. Well, anyways, I was finishing up the Davy Back Fight Arc and moving onto Water 7, but I just got so emotional and the feels bro! The feels... *sniffle*! I was crying throughout Water 7, and I still am. DANG NABBIT, EIIRCHIRO ODA! Such a cruel man...he's like a japanese Rick Riordan for the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans (I'm also one of them), except maybe even more cruel...! WAAAAAAAH~~~! Okay, I've got to pull myself togetha~! Well, see ya next Saturday, please review and let me know what you thought of this sorry excuse of a chapter, or what you think of the entire fan fiction! PM me about anything, I really don't care what it's about, just as long as it's appropriate...well, ciao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guess what day it is? SATURDAAAAY! Haha, stole that from the Humpday commercial, but anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Allow me to explain," said Vivi, and my ears perked up at her just saying that. "From where they are, they can't enter into the inners. "To go there, you must use the stairs from the ground level."

"But Zoro can break those walls!" exclaimed Usopp.

"The cannon may not be able to take that much shock. We still have to go from the stairs!" Vivi said, her expression killingly serious, and the princess began to run towards the door.

"Wait, Vivi! Hey! Do you understand Mr.7?" asked Nami.

"Hehehehehehehe…. Hahahahaha!" laughed, (or giggled. Lord knows what the heck) some voices from above.

"What the frick is wrong with you Zoro, you too Sanji! You sound absolutely retarde-!" I began, but was cut off as I realized both the cook and swordsman were looking up too, and I noticed the clock swinging open like a door.

"This is our last job." said a female's voice from the clock, which was now fully open.

"Baroque Works company, middle class worker, Miss Father's Day! And Mr. 7!" said a man next to the woman, and my breath hitched at the Baroque Works agents' appearances. What in the world…? The woman wore a froggy hat, a childish top that showed off her belly, and a froggy skirt. The man looked as if he were wearing a white wig, a purple jacket, which was covered in 7s, and yeah…what freaks.

"In this kind of situation, those two had to appear!" exclaimed Vivi.

The number 7 agents ignored us, and giggled to their own weird selves. After Miss Father's Day laughed something, Mr. 7 pulled out a match out of nowhere and lit it. Shizzle.

"IGNITE!" squealed Miss Father's Day as she jumped.

"Usopp, stand there! Chopper, stand on his shoulders! Vivi, sit on Choppers back! And you, Marie! Get onto Vivi's shoulders!" ordered Nami, and I awkwardly followed her instructions.

Usopp and Chopper were ready in a few seconds flat, and soon after so was Vivi. I got up onto Usopp's unsteady arm, with the help of Nami. I stood, about ready to fall and crack my head open on the pavement, but I scrambled up onto Chopper's back behind Vivi, her helping me. Finally, I got onto her shoulders. You know the leap-frog game? Where one person crouches, and the other jumps over their head by putting their hands on the crouching person's shoulders, using that to force themselves over? Well, I did that to get onto Vivi's shoulders, except I did it halfway, and sat my bottom down onto her thin shoulders.

We teetered, making me frantic. What are we even doing? Nami, what are you thinking?

"Nami, what are we doing? We really don't have time! If we keep this up longer, everyone will die!" exclaimed Usopp, voicing my exact thoughts.

"I know that. You stand there and don't move," said Nami. "I'm calculating!"

"Don't move? I don't know the meaning of this pose! What are you planning to do?!" asked Usopp.

"After I do it, you'll know! **Here I come**!" exclaimed Nami. "**Weather is typhoon!**"

"Hey hey… Cyclone Tempo is only for after parties…" muttered Usopp.

"Dart play! Aim is for clock tower!" Nami shouted, and she flung her clima-tact at Usopp, the clima-tact in the shape of a cross.

Usopp's eyes bugged and he did the duck face mouth as the clima-tact hit him in the…ah…soft spot. I winced and Chopper got the "that's got to hurt" face.

We flew up from the ground, and I shrieked from surprise.

"Chopper, toward Sanji, and jump!" shouted Nami.

"So this is the plan? Just keep jumping?" Vivi thought aloud.

"Guess so!" I said in reply.

"Sanji, you know what to do next! No time left!" Nami yelled.

"No time to think. It's all up to you, Tony!" shouted Vivi.

"Okay, grab tighter, Vivi!" said Chopper. Vivi clutched tighter to the doctor, and I did the same as I held my hands tightly as they held each other, wrapped around Vivi's neck.

"Step on my right foot." said Sanji, his leg extended out to us as he leapt out the window.

"Okay!" said Chopper.

Chopper used Sanji's momentum to leap higher into the air, bringing us closer to Zoro.

"Okay, leave it to me!" shouted Zoro, unsheathing two of his three swords.

"SWORD?!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Stupid, don't worry. I'll use the blunt side," said Zoro. "Vivi, Marie, be careful, something strange is up there."

"Okay, I know them!" said Vivi, a determined fierce look on her face. I put on a tough face, and nodded stiffly.

He pushed us up into the air, Chopper carrying both me and Vivi up.

I lost my grip around Vivi's neck when we flew a _bit_ too high. I screamed, but quickly shut my mouth, realizing that if I continued to scream, I would ruin me and Vivi's surprise attack!

"Peacock Blooming…" said Vivi, crossing her arms in an X.

I remembered a move I had thought of earlier, and decided this was the time to use it! Time to show how amazing the Heat Heat fruit is…!

"Heat-Heat: Rocket!" I shouted, and flames burst out of my feet, resembling a rocket. Why flames, you might ask? You know how flames contain heat? Like how a space heater blows out heat, and if you put a flammable object next to it, it can catch on fire? Well, that's how I got the flame. Make heat hot enough, flames are born.

I flew towards the pair, along with Vivi, and their expressions were hilarious.

"..Ring Chain!" shouted Vivi, finishing her attack.

I grinned, expecting the pair to be like, "Oh whoops, looks like we failed at our job!" but apparently not..! They ducked under her peacock blades, evading her attack. Crud!

They laughed, and I really wanted to get them, but they were out of my range. Yeah, yeah, the death ray? I can only do that if I'm concentrated enough, and am doing the pose. And the agonizing pain? Have to have my hands in the exact position!

"Counter Flow!" shouted Vivi, and her peacock blades got the pair from behind. I felt relieved that I wasn't the one who had to take them out, but not too much. We had to defuse the cannon!

The pair flew out the open clock doorway, screaming, but I ignored them.

"Heat-Heat: Knives!" I shouted as soon as we landed, and as I flung out my arms, heat in the shape of blades. One got the rope, and it sliced clean through, stopping the fire from continuing.

I sighed in relief, and plopped down next to Vivi's feet, crossing my legs.

_Tic…tac…tic….tac….tic….tac_

My eyes widened. _What?!_

"NO!" screamed Vivi.

"Vivi! Marie!" shouted everyone from below.

"This is a timed bomb! It will explode at any time if it's not disassembled!" the princess shouted to the rest of the crew.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" screamed the crew.

Vivi, in front of the cannon, slammed her fists down onto the metal, clearly stressed. I walked over to her, my eyes soft with concern, and hugged her gently.

"WE FINALLY FOUND AND STOPPED IT," screamed Vivi. "BUT HE LEAVES ANOTHER WAY TO FIRE THE BOMB! WHEN WILL HE BE SATISFIED WITH PLAYING WITH LIVES?! HOW MUCH LONGER WILL HE LAUGH AT US ALL,"

"CROCODILE!"

I heard two soft taps that seemed almost like footsteps, and when I turned around, I found I was correct.

"Who're…." I began to ask, but stopped myself. Judging by the warm smile the dude was giving Vivi, he probably knew her, and without a doubt was a good guy.

I pulled my iPhone out of my jean pocket, and rubbed the dust off the screen with my shirt, and replaced it where it belonged during this crisis; somewhere out-of-the-way.

"This place holds a lot of memories. It's the Sand Sand group's secret base…" said the man.

"Pell!" exclaimed Vivi. So that's the dude's name….Pell.

"Really, you were such a noisy child…you gave me a headache almost everyday." said Pell fondly. I thought, _rude, but, he speaks very fondly as if it's a sweet memory. Seems like a really nice guy._

"Pell, listen," pleaded Vivi. "It's a time bomb! It's going to explode soon!"

"Princess Vivi…," said Pell, and I almost forgot about Siri translating, and I just got that feeling that I could sort of tell what they were saying. With the expression Pell was wearing, he was probably feeling sad and proud at the same time. I ignored the fact that he was ignoring me because hey, this talk was between Vivi and Pell.

"I am very pleased that I was able to serve the Nefertari family," continued Pell. "It's something from the depths of my heart, that I am so proud of."

Pell suddenly changed into a gigantic bird, and clutched a bar on the bomb with his claws. He flapped his wings as he flew out of the clock tower, and headed up for the sky.

My eyes widened. No, he wouldn't really do that, would he?! That's suicide! But there he was, doing exactly what I thought was insane.

"PELL!" screamed Vivi, her hand extended outwards, as if she could grab Pell and stop him from sacrificing his life.

I gaped in horror as he ascended higher into the air, and then there was a deafening explosion. My hands flew up to my ears upon instinct, but it didn't block out the noise at all. It's like wearing a helmet when playing baseball, and you trip and fall flat on your face. It didn't really help with the ear-splitting sound.

The noise stopped after a couple of seconds, but my ears ringed from the explosion's intensity. I was on my hands and knees at this moment, and I stared wide-eyed at the floor, not able to comprehend that Pell had just died. Somebody died. Vivi's friend died.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING EVERYONE!" screamed Vivi as she stood at the edge of the tower, begging both the rebels and the royal army to stop the aggressive battle.

I couldn't take it any longer. I broke down crying, and I rocked myself on my bottom as I dug my face into my knees as I bawled while hugging my legs. Why does Crocodile have to be so evil? Why does there have to be a war? Why does he have to mock Vivi? Why does she have to live with a torn country?

"PLEASE EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!"

Why did I have to fall into this world? Why did I have to get caught up in this mess? Why does my mom have to be so mean? Why does my sisters and me have to be treated so horribly by her? No, not why does anymore, it's did. I'm going to be stuck here forever, and that's it.

Why did my father have to leave us?

"PLEASE EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! Please everyone…stop fighting…!" Vivi finished hoarsely, her throat gravelly from the shouting.

My attention was drawn to a falling body in the sky that resembled Crocodile's. I tilted my head slightly to the right in confusion, but then with sudden realization, a grin broke out on my face.

Crocodile was beaten!

"WOOHOO! GO LUFFY!" I cheered, fist pumping the air as I jumped.

"There are no more enemies….," murmured Vivi. "So please stop the bloodshed!"

"SO PLEASE EVERYONE STOP THIS FIGHTING!"

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I changed my attention to where Vivi's feet were. Water droplets were appearing on the dry stone's surface, and their rate was speeding up. Soon rain was drizzling from the sky down to the country.

"SO EVERYONE PLEASE! STOP FIGHTING!" screamed Vivi. The fighting stopped. Everyone looked up.

"The rain right now, will fall again like before. Because all the nightmares have ended!" said Vivi, her chin trembling.

"WAIT! THE NIGHTMARE HAS NOT ENDED YET! WE SAW WITH OUR OWN EYES WHAT THE KING HAS DONE IN NAHAN!" the rebels shouted.

"WHAT THE ROYAL ARMY DID CANNOT BE FORGIVEN WITH AN APOLOGY! HOW DO YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO THOSE WHO HAVE LOSE THEIR LIVES?!" continued the rebels.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS! ROYAL ARMY!" shouted a man, nearby the palace.

"General Kahka!" exclaimed the royal army, astonished at what their general just ordered.

"You…you put down your weapons too, rebel army!" ordered a dude with some funky blond hair and a mouse-looking nose.

"Captain Igaram!" exclaimed the citizens in surprise.

After that, I couldn't understand what they were saying, since they stopped shouting loudly.

Vivi rushed down the stairs, and I followed, right at her heels.

* * *

We were running through streets, winding around buildings, when we finally spotted the people we were looking for.

"Nami!" I exclaimed, rushing towards the orange-haired navigator.

We hugged, and I smiled into her shoulder. The war was over! And now I get to be back with my friends! My smile dropped slightly when I listened to the con I had just thought of. I might be able to be back with my friends, but I won't be able to be back with my sisters…

I pushed aside that thought and let my cheerfulness encase my body. I grinned at everyone as Nami released me from her embrace, and let myself not be nervous or worried, and just basically let myself go.

**"That was quite a serious war, huh?"**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! So, did this chapter seem long enough for you? I even finished typing this chapter on Wednesday! And guess what?! IT'S NEARING THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! WOOOHOOOO~~~! FINALLY! SUMMER BREAK, BE PREPARED FOR ME! *Starts singing "Long Time in Forever" from Frozen* IT'S BEEN A LOOONG TIME IN FOOOREVEEEER, SINCE THERE WAS SUUMMMEEEER~~~! Okay, well anyways; please review and tell me what you think I should do to improve on the story, or if you have any ideas for Marie's attacks, and well just basically anything about the fan fiction! If you have questions about Marie's devil fruit abilities, don't be shy to PM me! Oh, and to add-on to this AN before I end it, I guess I kind of made Nami and Marie close like sisters, or like mother and daughter. I just really like making them be close like family! And also, I am going to make an entire chapter on Marie's sisters and them falling into the One Piece world and where they land at, their interactions with their environment and their inhabitants. But that may not be the exact next chapter. It may be chapter seven! Well guys, I think this is all I have to say for now, so, see y'all next Saturday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Feels like forever since I've updated, huh? Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Here we are! This is the art room!" said the maid, Paiyo, cheerfully.

"Thank you!" I said. Siri, thank god, still had the slightest of battery left, able to translate.

"You're welcome! It is an honor to help one of the heroes who helped save this country, and quite an adorable cute little hero you are!" chirped Paiyo, and I blushed. Paiyo had light brown eyes that had a shine to it whenever she spoke. Her chocolate-brown hair was tied up in childish pigtails, which made her look a lot younger than 34. Maybe….17? 18?

"Could…could you please show me around the art room, please?" I asked, now shy because of the compliment.

Paiyo squealed. "So cute~! And two pleases in one sentence! Aww, you're just adorable! I just want to squeeze you! Absolutely hon!"

My cheeks darkened in pink. Just how many compliments am I going to get out of this woman?! Evil, I say evil! It's not like any of those compliments make me happy!

"It's not like I even like your compliments, you jerk~!" I giggled, feeling a giddy feeling deep in my gut.

Paiyo almost died on the floor out of adore. "Aw, hon, you are so cute I think I might just die! And of course hon, I'll show you around the art room!"

Oh, did I forget to mention Paiyo talks with a southern accent?

She showed me the inside of it and listed of all of the different tip sizes of the pens, all the shades of the markers, and just basically everything that would fit into an artist's heaven. Oh, how I love this country.

* * *

"WHOAAAH! I SLEPT VERY WELL!" exclaimed Luffy as he sat up in his bed, grinning.

I grunted in annoyance as a stray line was drawn across my picture I had been drawing for 2 hours.

"Huh? Hat? My hat? I feel very hungry! Where's my breakfast and my hat!?" asked Luffy, frantically looking around the room.

Vivi handed Luffy his straw hat, and he plopped it on top of his head.

"Wow, thanks," said Luffy.

"Luffy-san, it's good to see you have a high spirit…" said Vivi.

"High spirit? I am like this all the time, am I?" Luffy asked Vivi.

"You idiot," said Nami from where she sat on a bed, closing her book. "You had a high fever and your condition was pretty serious!"

"Really?! Thanks you all!" thanked Luffy, an amazed look on his face.

"Wha, Luffy, you're awake?" asked Zoro as he entered the room.

"Aaah, Zoro! Long time no see," said Luffy. "Long time no see?"

"Ah, hey!" exclaimed Chopper. "DON'T TELL ME YOU GONE TRAINING AGAIN!"

"What's wrong, it's my problem!" said Zoro.

"NO IS A NO! I AM THE SHIP DOCTOR!" lectured Chopper, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

What a silly crew!

* * *

"HEY, LUFFY! HANDS OFF OF MY MASHED POTATOES!" I scowled at the greedy teenager.

"Aww-ee!" he said through the food in his mouth, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

The rest of the table was also in chaos. I giggled at my friends, and shoved a mouthful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. I swallowed it down, but began to choke. I gulped down glasses of water and finally got the lump out of my throat. You wouldn't know how excited I was to be able to eat this much food. Usually I only had scraps for breakfast, disgusting school food for lunch, and then scraps for dinner.

From my seat besides Zoro, I was able to have some help protecting my food. I don't think he was helping me on purpose, but was just happening to do it while protecting his own food. Ever since we've met, the both of us had softened a bit at each other's presence. I offered him my green beans, and he gave me a turkey leg.

"CAN I HAVE MORE BEER?" Zoro asked the chefs, and I shuddered at the mention of alcohol. I didn't have a very good past with it, and what I mean is that Vivian, my mother, would always have a wine glass in her hand.

"I WANT WATER!" exclaimed Chopper as tears ran down his cheeks.

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE MILK?!" I exclaimed loudly at the chefs, hoping they heard me over the ruckus.

Me, Zoro and Chopper's drinks soon arrived, and we drank our favored drinks to our hearts content.

I laughed loudly, happy that I was with such good friends. How could I live without them?!

* * *

"Whoa! How many shampoos, conditioners and body washes do you have here, Vivi?!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards the shelves in the Girl's Changing room.

"I actually have no idea!" laughed Vivi.

I grabbed about a dozen of the bottles, and set off out of the changing room, into the bathing room.

I set the bottles down on the side of the tub, along with my iPhone, and took off my towel. I hopped in quickly, and goose bumps rippled across my skin at the sudden change of temperature.

Nami and Vivi chuckled at me as I swam around, and they soon got in the bath too.

They began a conversation, but I didn't attempt to listen in because adult conversations are _so_ boring.

I was just swimming around in my own world, when Nami said, "Marie, asonde shuryo shi, jibun jishin o kirei."

I was confused at her japanese words, so I swam over towards the edge of the gigantic tub (you could even call it a pool, but without the chlorine) and dried my hands off on my towel. I then picked up my phone and turned on the screen. I typed in the code and Siri did her work after a few more taps on the screen.

"Marie, quit playing around and clean yourself off," said Siri, and Nami continued her speaking.

"Anata wa tatakai kara subete no anata o yogore ya GRUB o eta!" Nami finished.

"You got dirt and grub all over you from the battle!" Siri repeated in english.

My head drooped, and I said without the help of Siri, "Hai, Nami, hai."

I placed the phone back on the side of the tub-whatever-huge-gigantic-thingy, and grabbed the 3 shampoo bottles I had token from the changing room. I squirted the pink bottle's goo into my hand, and rubbed my hands together, before coating my hair in it. I repeated the process with the purple and the green bottles.

After I shampooed my hair and waited for five minutes, I dipped my head into the water, and as I stared at the ceiling, scrubbed my head free of the shampoo. After I was sure all of the shampoo was off, I swam bit away from where I did my shampooing, for the water in the surrounding area was full of bubbles. I repeated what I did with the shampoo to my hair with the conditioner, yet at the end of my hair strands. I rinsed that too, and grabbed the scented lavender soap bar and wash cloth, and soaped up the cloth. I soaped up my body, and swam around the gigantic bath, allowing my body to rinse itself off.

Now I can just relax!

I sat next to the underwater vent that brought in the heat, and sighed in pleasure. Man, was this the life! And the thing is that Vivi gets this treatment all the time! Lucky her….

I felt eyes on me and Nami and Vivi, so I glanced around at my surroundings. No one in sight. I grew suspicious, and when I looked upwards, I let out a surprised noise. The boys from the crew and the king and Igaram, excluding Zoro, were looking over the wall that separated the boys bathing room from the girls down at us.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING," I exclaimed at them. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I threw a shampoo bottle, which missed Usopp's head by inches. Dangit, I missed!

"100 thousand beri each!" said Nami, and she did something that, in my opinion, girls are forbidden to do. She stood, and flashed the front of her body. The boys fell back down to their side, while Sanji was having a nosebleed, which was squirting like a geyser.

"N-Nami!" me and Vivi exclaimed in sync, both blushing.

* * *

"I think this is the right time to go. What do you think?" said Zoro, his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. The marines have started moving too." said Sanji.

"Luffy, it's up to you!" said Usopp.

"Right! We should have another Alabastan meal before we go!" Luffy said seriously.

"We must go now! Idiot!" screeched Nami as she whacked Luffy's head.

I sighed, and rested my head on my open palm, as my elbow rested on the couch's armrest. I didn't say anything, because I honestly didn't care when we left. I do love this country a lot, and the palace is amazing, but…I hated being in one place for too long. My theory of this being Japan was long gone. The devil fruit concept and pirates and the Grand Line was way too fantasy-land like in my opinion. Well, there did use to be pirates in "my world", but that was like, what, hundreds of years ago or something?

A guard dude entered the room, carrying a snail thing that looked a lot like the one Miss All Sunday held while we were still in Crocodile's evil lair. "It's a snail call for you guys from 'Lil Bon Bon'."

I raised an eyebrow, and sat up attentively. Who is this 'Lil Bon Bon'? They sound retarded, no offense to them….okay so maybe some offense. But who the heck has a weird name like that?! Now I feel sympathetic for them, what cruel parents they had to name them that.

The dude set the snail on a bed and left the room. Sanji walked over towards the snail, and picked up the microphone-looking-thingy.

"Hey?! HEY?! Hahahaha, it's me! The okama!" said the snail.

My eye twitched, and Sanji set down the microphone, hanging up the conversation. There was silence for a while, until the snail began to ring.

Luffy, instead of Sanji, sat on the bed criss-cross, and picked up the microphone. "What do you want from us?"

"What? Isn't this Straw-Hat Luffy? You're still alive? Okama is so happy!" said Lil Bon Bon, and I let out a sigh of exasperation. As weird as their name.

"Don't call me Mr. 2. The marines might have tapped into the phone, I might get into trouble!" continued Lil Bon Bon, and I face palmed. What an idiot!

"Get straight to the point!" grumbled Zoro.

"Oh yeah, your boat, I took it away!"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" we all shouted at him, tick marks on our foreheads.

"You gay bastard! Pulling such a joke! Where are you now?!" asked Sanji irritably.

"Aboard your ship of course."

"This okama really pisses me off!" growled Luffy, and I shivered at his anger because I was so used to the happy, childish him.

"Wait, listen to me! Listen to me first? Aren't we friends!?"

Heck to the no we aren't.

* * *

"Why did you make me wait so long!? Long time no see! You all are thinking about me?" said a figure aboard the Going Merry, whom I assumed was Lil Bon Bon.

My eye twitched, and tried my best to ignore him. My sisters, after all, told me to never talk to weirdos.

The rest of the crew was thanking the Super Sonic Duck Squadron, so all I did was stand next to Nami with my arms crossed.

Then, with Luffy shouting after the ducks, they ran off quacking, and I smiled slightly. The ducks were kinda adorable, now that I thought of it.

Lil Bon Bon began to speak to us, and while everyone was paying attention, I honestly didn't give a crud about what he was or what they were saying.

I noticed everyone getting onto the ship, all the cargo loaded on by Sanji and Zoro, and climbed up on the ladder right after Nami. While Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were being idiots, no offense to them, I sat down against a crate. Then, it seemed to happen in a flash. It was as if you'd blinked, you would've missed them moving.

Eight marine ships surrounded us. CRUD!

I leapt up from the floor, and got into a fighting stance, now at full attention.

I waited for them to fire cannons, but what I didn't expect was large metal spears. They embedded themselves into the Merry, and I knew that wasn't good.

"They're going to try to sink us!" I exclaimed.

Jerks! That's totally unfair! But then again, there goes the saying, life isn't fair.

One flew straight at the Merry, but I was useless with this. My adrenaline was already used up and needed a few days to regain itself, thanks to the war. But ADHD is supposed to heighten your hyperactivity and sharpen your senses, right? Hmmm…, eh, whatever. That doesn't really matter right now. What matters now is to stop the marines from freaking throwing spears at us!

"Marie! Can't you melt the spears or something?!" asked Nami.

"I don't know if I can!" I panicked.

"Death ray or something?!"

"I'm not calm right now Nami! Do I look calm?! I am not calm! I-I just-" I said frantically, when Nami interrupted.

"Marie, calm down," she said calmly. "I know you can do this."

"B-But I can't, Nami!" I tried convincing her. Didn't she understand being hopeless?

Another spear embedded the ship, and my eyebrow twitched. Now I was beyond mad. I was pissed off.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS STOP FREAKING SHOOTING THE MERRY?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS TO FIGURE OUT THAT IT'S RUDE?! WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T!" I shouted at the marines.

"Heat-Heat: Dragon!" I yelled, and moved my hands around. A dragon appeared out of thin air, made out of a heat wave compacted into a shape. My anger made the dragon's size increase, now instead of being tiny like a small dog, it was as large as a climb-in box, and I mean the thickness of its body, its length was maybe eight feet.

I had my index and middle finger up as if in a hand gun shape, yet the thumb was down. I moved my hands in the direction of a marine ship, and jabbed them in the ship's direction. The dragon followed my hand movements. It flew towards the ship, and I made a squeezing fist, and it followed its masters orders. Its heat claws wrapped around a marine, and the man's skin began to steam, then burn marks in the shape of claws seared themselves into his skin. I could hear his agonized scream from over here. My eyes narrowed, and clenched my fists tighter, and my nails began to dig into my skin. The dragon's grip tightened, squeezing the man as he yelled, blood dripping down to the deck of the marine ship, and I was digging my nails even harder into my skin, when the next thing I knew, Nami was hugging me.

I was surprised but I hugged her back. I noticed pain in the palm of my hands, and I blinked in confusion. What? As I peered over Nami's shoulder at my open palms, I noticed I had nail marks on them. Huh? And then I remembered. It was almost as if I was in a daze, in which made me blood-thirsty.

"N-Nami?" I asked the orange-haired teenager.

"You were about to kill him, Marie." Nami said shakily, as if she couldn't believe it. She clutched a hand on the back of my head, while the other was resting against my back, and held my head tight against her shoulder. I began to cry.

Why have I been crying so much lately? Crying is for the weak. This crew is strong, so I have to be too. I don't want to be a burden!

An explosion interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head around, leaving Nami's embrace, and wiped my eyes with the back of my shirt sleeve. I stared emotionlessly at the wreckage of a ship, and overheard Luffy shouting that we won't forget "you". Who is this person he's speaking of? Whatever. I'll find out later.

We were heading toward some marine ships, so I prepared to fight, when Nami stopped me. She held me back, and I exclaimed at her, "What're you doing, Nami? Let me fight!"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had all already left the ship to go fight on the decks of the marine ships.

"You shouldn't fight, Marie! You almost killed someone, and cried just a few minutes ago! You can't possibly fight like this," Nami replied. "Just stay on the Merry with me."

I huffed angrily, and turned away from her with my arms crossed, not noticing the sad look on her face.

* * *

**"EVERYONE!"** exclaimed Vivi's voice from the shore, as we were beginning to sail away.

I whirled around from where I stood, and I guess I have to admit that I was surprised. "Vivi?! Carue?!" I exclaimed, sounding just as shocked as I felt. Then a large grin came on my face. So she's going to join the crew after all?

"I'm here to say good-bye!" shouted Vivi, and I slumped. I lost all of my excitement. She's not going to join the crew…? But why not…?

**"I can't go with you all! Thank you all for what you have done for me! Even though I still want to go with you, right now I…I really love this country! So I can't come along!"** the princess shouted. My spirit revived itself, and I smiled happily. So that's why!

I saw her begin to cry, and she shouted, **"Even though I want to stay here! But if there is one day where we meet each other again, will you all take me as a friend!?"**

Of course we will Vivi!

"No matter what we…!" started Luffy, but Nami stopped him by clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Idiot," she hissed. "We shouldn't answer her! The marines already saw her, if they found out we're friends, they'll mark Vivi as a criminal!"

We all turned around, facing away from Vivi, and I felt a shadow come over my face. The crew lifted up their left arms, revealing an _X_ tattoo on each of them. Suddenly realizing I didn't have one too, to I guess, show to Vivi that we're still friends, I dug through a crate. I grabbed a black marker from my art items, and quickly drew a sloppy _X_ on my left arm. I placed the black marker back into its rightful place, and stood along next to my friends, showing off my _X_ too.

* * *

"Those marines, they're not chasing us anymore…seems like we lost them…hey, what's with that answer…what's wrong with you guys?" said Zoro to everyone, who were sagging across the railing to the upper deck, sad expressions apron their faces. I raised an eyebrow at them as I sat on a crate, doodling on a notebook pad with markers, and thankfully the paper was high quality, what else can I expect from royalty, which led to the markers not bleeding through the paper.

"We're lonely!" everyone said, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. It was easy for me to allow the thought of Vivi being gone sink in, and the older people can't accept that? Huh, how weird. Well, except Zoro, that is…

"Don't cry anymore, jeez! Still won't accept her leaving, I knew that I should have dragged her aboard." said Zoro, and I nodded in agreement. They really do need to accept the fact that Vivi shall not travel with us anymore!

They began to insult him, and I couldn't help but giggle. Zoro waved them off, and began to walk away, when someone spoke from next to the kitchen door.

"At last we're out at sea…" said the person, and I didn't really look up from my doodling until I realized that the voice did _not_ belong to one of the crew members.

"Good work." said Zoro, thinking that everyone had finally stopped their crying, when he suddenly whirled around, his eyes wide. I too, stared at the woman exiting the kitchen, her black hair hovering above her shoulders, yet now she wore another outfit. It was Miss All Sunday, but why the heck was she aboard the Merry?!

Zoro and Nami got out their weapons; Zoro, one of his swords, and Nami, her clima-tact staff. While Chopper and Usopp tried to hide, I just stood next to Luffy, clutching his arm. He was the strongest of us all, and besides, I didn't even _know_ how strong this lady was!

"Don't point these dangerous things at me! Didn't I tell you that before?" said Sunday, and my eyes narrowed slightly, but when arms sprouting from Zoro and Nami's sides, knocking their weapons to the floor, I jumped back in surprise.

Everyone was exclaiming at least something, while Sunday spoke calmly, and I had to take a step away from Luffy, for Sanji was shaking his shoulders wildly, asking what he did to such a beautiful lady or whatever. Instead now I stood next to Zoro, and we both had our arms crossed.

"I don't trust her. Do you?" I muttered under my breath to Zoro.

"Ite" he said, and I blinked. I had learned to realize that it meant no in japanese, but why wasn't Siri translating? I pulled out the iPhone and turned on the screen, to have it say "0%" and shut off.

**"…."**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: So guys, was the chapter good? Please review and tell me, or just anything about the fan fiction. And remember, if you have any questions for me or about Marie's devil fruit powers, PM me! Favorite and/or follow if you haven't already (because then why would you be this far into the fan fiction if you didn't like it?) and...yeah! Oh and in this chapter when they were eating and Marie and Zoro traded food, she gave him green beans. Green. Beans. His hair. Is. Green. Well, I'm PRETTY sure that's all I have to say for now. And to let you guys know, the next chapter will be entirely about Marie's sisters! Finally you can get to know them better, other than side characters that nobody cares about (except Marie, that is). Well, to end this AN, have a nice weekend! See ya next Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Omg, I am so sorry guys! I was grounded on last Monday, so I couldn't have electronics, and today was when I got them back. So, therefore, I was unable to update on Saturday. Geez, I feel like a complete jerk! I apologize if you were left wondering "where the frick is chapter seven?". Again, I'm very sorry! Please, enjoy the chapter, while I go sulk in a corner.**

* * *

"It's been way too long, and the police still haven't found Marie," Kat said to Lizzy, as the younger girl wore a façade of calm while she sat on her bed, her legs dangling off the side. "We need to take this search into our own hands. We need to find her ourselves, since the police are useless."

Lizzy nodded, and they both left the room.

* * *

It was noon outside, the sun bright and the air fairly humid. There was not a single cloud in the blue sky. Kat and Lizzy had found a faint shoe print in the mud besides the tree that had grown next to Marie's bedroom window. Lizzy couldn't believe the police hadn't found this. Wasn't it their job to find people? She sighed and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be curious about the police's intelligence.

The sisters followed the faint tracks out of the backyard to the sidewalk, where faint mud made foot tracks. It appeared as if Marie had been running. They jogged along the tracks, until they stopped. The tracks had stopped abruptly in front of a crack in the concrete.

Lizzy looked over at Kat, who shrugged, equally confused. The dark-haired teenager picked up a twig from the grass and poked the crack with it.

The crack glowed a bright white, blinding the teenagers, disabling them from noticing the opening ground. Down they went, screaming.

* * *

Lizzy's hair whipped her face painfully, and the wind bit at her skin painfully as she descended. Her arms flailed around, as if she were trying to grab an imaginary object that would stop her descent. Lizzy felt her body steadily going numb, and her vision showed black dots dancing around. A few seconds later, she blacked out.

* * *

Kat began to scream, but quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as she shut it, in fear of biting her tongue. Her hair flew around, looking like Medusa's hairstyle (excluding the snakes). Kat's back slammed into a metal pole, and upon impact, blacked out.

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? And what was that all about the ground opening up and falling through it?

She sat up in bed, and rubbed her blurry eyes. She blinked and frowned. Lizzy wondered, just where in the world are my glasses? And where am I?

The color of her blurred surroundings were foreign, and most definitely did _not _seem like a police building. Lizzy's surroundings, she noticed, rocked every once in a while, as if the building were on waves.

Lizzy's head whirled around when she heard a door creak open.

"You awake?" asked a blob, oddly in japanese. Thank god, she had forced herself to learn it.

"Yes," Lizzy replied. "Where am I?"

How was she calm right now?! She might be in a creep-o's house or something!

"You're on the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship." said the blob. Lizzy blinked. What? But that's Whitebeard's ship name, no duh the blob said it, but Whitebeard is from the manga One Piece, which she was pretty sure was fictional!

"Uh, where're my glasses, and who are you?" asked Lizzy in japanese, except not very fluently.

The blob handed her glasses to her, and when she regained her sight, she gasped.

"I'm Marco," said the blond-haired man. Omg, it's Marco! One of Whitebeard's division commanders! Marco the Phoenix!

And the next thing Lizzy knew, she collapsed back on the bed and fainted.

* * *

Unlike Lizzy, who met a fictional character she knew about, Kat did not. Her eyes fluttered open, and let out a moan of pain. Man, did her back hurt!

She went to rub her eyes, but frowned slightly when her wrists wouldn't part from behind her back.

Kat twisted around slightly, as to see her back. What in the world-?! She was being restrained by handcuffs!

"Hey," Kat shouted. "What's the meaning of this?! Why're you restraining me?!"

Nobody came immediately. Kat took the given time to look at her surroundings. She was in an alley, which was oddly free of trash.

Kat heard footsteps approaching, and she turned her head to her left. There was two people. A man with white hair, who was smoking two cigars, had his jacket open, which showed off his buff chest. A woman stood behind him, who wore glasses atop her forehead, black hair in a bob, and in her hands was a sheathed sword.

What?

"She's awake, so it's time to interview her." said the man, strangely, in japanese.

"Why're you speaking in japanese? And what do you mean by 'interview'?! Who're you people?! I'll call the police on you! This can't be legal!" exclaimed Kat. Thank goodness she made herself learn japanese.

"What is she saying, Vice Admiral Smoker?" the woman asked the man.

He gave no means of a reply, and just watched Kat.

"Who're you people?!" Kat exclaimed in japanese.

"Marines." replied the man dully.

Kat raised her eyebrow.

"Then where are your uniforms then, huh?" Kat asked in japanese.

"Only lower ranked marines wear uniforms. And who are you?" asked the woman.

Kat stiffened, but then she slouched and sighed.

"I'm Grove Kat. And what're your names?"

"I'm Tashigi, and he is Vice Admiral Smoker," said the woman, now known as Tashigi. "Why were you falling through the sky?"

Kat sighed, and decided to tell them the truth. All about Marie going missing to where she was now.

"And I have no idea where Lizzy is now." Kat said, a pained look on her face that looked so real to Tashigi. Losing your younger sisters sounded like a terrible thing.

"And why should we believe you? This could all be a lie." said Smoker, which shocked Tashigi.

Kat looked up from the ground to Smoker, her face wet with tears and eyes puffy. "Do you think that I'd lie about all of this being real?"

**"I love my sisters!"**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: So, was the chapter okay? I'm sorry if it seemed short! Well, to conclude this AN, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Or anything about the story. If you have questions about Marie or her sisters, you are free to PM me! I promise, I don't bite (hard. muahhahahhahaahha!)! Favorite and/or follow if you haven't already! And I have a question for you all: should I do a little reply to your guys' reviews on the end of my AN's? Well, thank you people who will reply (will anyone, though?) and for you who don't, shame upon you. Welp, have a nice day and see ya on Saturday! I hope/promise to update on Saturday and not get grounded! Bye byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ah, sorry guys I updated late! Y'know, having only 3-4 to type a chapter is not sufficient enough? And then updating today was probably a bad idea but YOLO. I'm thinking of moving the updating dates to Sunday, so that last minute I can type rapidly on Saturday. Then, on Sunday, I update whenever I wake up and then I do thangs. Not 'things', 'thaaaaangs'. Well, anyways, you are free to stab me out of anger when I didn't update on the correct day, but please make it not super painful. That would suck. For me, anyways. Well, please enjoy the chapter (as much as you can!).**

* * *

The first thing I did when my iPhone died: I screamed.

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOO!" I screamed, as the phone fell from my hands to clatter on the wooden deck. My hands were in my hair as I shouted, feeling frantic.

I didn't notice everyone turning round to look at me. The only thing that mattered in my train of thought was that my iPhone was dead.

"Marie! Sorehanandesuka?" asked Nami, and I shrieked. NOO! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! NOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYBODY!

Miss All Sunday walked over to me and said, "The world isn't ending yet, Miss Grove."

My hands fell to my sides. I looked at Sunday, my eyes wide. Did she just-?!

"You can understand me?! Thank god!" I cried, as I launched myself to hug her.

Sunday took a step back to regain her balance, and chuckled. "I only speak a little. I can't say every single english word."

"Oh," was all I said as I stepped back, releasing her from my hug. "Okay, I guess."

Everyone stared at us, probably wondering what the heck we were saying.

"Anata wa nani ga shitaidesu, hontoni kimyodesu?" said Luffy to Sunday in a questioning voice.

"Watashi wa anata no norikumiin ni sanka shite mimashou." said Sunday, and everyone wore a surprised expression, excluding Sanji, who had a heart for his visible eye, and Zoro, who wore a calm expression.

"NANI?!" the crew exclaimed.

"Huh," I said confused, as I turned to Sunday. "What did you just say?"

She smiled at me calmly and said, "I said 'let me join your crew'."

The minute she said that, I was nodding furiously and shouting at the crew, with Sunday translating my english. "Let her join, let her join! She can understand me, guys! We can communicate without my iPhone! Let her join!"

The crew looked between me and Sunday, probably debating. Oh, I hope Luffy agrees!

* * *

We were all still on the deck, and Luffy had agreed. I was sitting against the mast, doodling in my drawing book, when Luffy ran up to me, a grin on his face.

Confused, I asked him, "Nani, Luffy?"

"Anata wa sankashimasu?" he asked.

"Will you join?" translated Robin, and I told her a thanks, before turning back to Luffy.

"Join what?" I asked, and once again, Robin awesomely translated.

Luffy exclaimed something cheerfully, and Robin did her thing. "My crew, he said."

I stared at her, then at Luffy, and a grin slowly grew on my face. "HAI~!"

I tackled Luffy in a hug, and he laughed. You're probably thinking, why did you say yes? Well, because I don't have anywhere to go, and these guys are awesome, so I thought, why not?

_Clack. Clack._

I released Luffy from my hug, and frowned. Just what was _that?_

"Ame ga futte imasu ka?" murmured Zoro, and Robin walked towards me as to stand next to me.

"Is it raining? said Swordsman-san," Robin told me, and I nodded at her in thanks.

"Sore wa amede wa arisen…" said Sanji. _It's not rain…_

"Sore wa hyo nodes ka?" asked Usopp. _Is it hail?_

"Ie, nankin ga ochre irukara…" said Nami, when she stopped abruptly. "_Huh_?!"

"Navigator-san said 'No, something is falling from'_-!"_ translated Robin when she stopped too, looking up at the sky. My suspicion rose, and I glanced up.

"**AAAAAACK**!" I screamed, taking a few quick steps back before tripping over my feet and falling on my butt.

I gawked at the big-no, that's not sufficient enough to explain how large it was- ginormous galleon falling from the sky. What-wait-how?!

It crashed into the sea with a big _BOOM_!

"**WAAAAAH!**" exclaimed both me, Chopper and Usopp as we flew into the air from the impact creating big waves.

"Everyone grab hold of the ship!" someone shouted. You don't need to tell me twice!

I grabbed the closest thing I could grab onto: Usopp's nose.

He cried out in pain and I shouted, "Sorry, Usopp!"

Finally I fell back to the deck, my back aching, and I groaned sitting up, rubbing my back after releasing Usopp's nose.

He suddenly shot up, sitting criss-cross in a meditating way.

Confused, I crawled over to him and asked, "What're you doing Usopp?"

Robin translated from a little distance.

"Shinpaishinaide kudasai. Chodo sonotoki, yukkuri to atom o age, sorer o hiraku,-me o tog, watashi no yo ni inotte," murmured Usopp, sounding wise, and ignoring the fact that he was acting ridiculous, I nodded, a determined look on my face. I copied what he was doing from his left. _Don't worry. Just pray like me, close your eyes, then slowly raise your head and open them…see, it's just a peaceful morning._

"…Sore dakede heiwana asadesu, sansho shite kudasai," said Usopp, summing up what he was saying. Then, he shrieked, "AAAAAHHH! Sore ga sukerutondesu!"

A bony object plopped on my face, and I lifted it up to see it better. "**AAAAAHHH!** _A SKELETON'S HAND_!" I screamed, flinging the hand away from me towards Usopp, running all the way behind Zoro. He snorted in amusement and I prodded his side in annoyance. Would he be any different if a skeleton touched his face?! PROBABLY!

"Why did a ship fall from the air, said Captain-san," translated Robin after Luffy exclaimed something in japanese.

"I have no idea…" I murmured to myself.

"WHA!?" exclaimed Nami, and I whirled around. Her eyes were widened as she stared at the log pose on her wrist.

"Rogu postu…! Kowarete ire! Sore mo, mawari ni ugoite inai,-jo o mute ire…!" said Nami in japanese. The log post…! Is broken! It's pointing up, not even moving around…!

"That's not right. There's another magnetic field. It's changing the direction of the post. If it's pointing up it means…It must have locked onto…a sky island…!" said Robin.

** Sky island...?!**

** TBC**

* * *

**AN: Welp, how was the chapter? Are you still thinking of stabbing me (*flinches*)? "Please don't..." Wait, did I say that out loud? Heh, heh, god I am so awkward. Anyways, please review to be polite because i'm being left curious on how well my chapter was written and how I can fix my lousiness. Favorite and/or follow if you haven**'**t already. PM me if you have any questions, don't be shy! I am a human too! I also have interests in other things other then One Piece. You know, I used to be a book worm, but now i'm a...what do you call internet addicted people...? And should I do responses at the end of chapters. Or, well, I dunno. SUGGEST, BISHES! Wait, I didn't just call you guys that, sorry (*cries in a corner with depression cloud hanging over head*). But hey, i'm a teenage girl, do you expect me to be polite and perfect all the time? FRICK NO, BISH. Ah, there I go again! XD well, do whatever, review, favorite/follow, PM me, and well, I think that's it. See you on Saturday/Sunday? Bye bye~~~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I think I'm most definitely moving the update days to Sunday. It's a really good day, because now Saturday sucks. OH AND PLUS FRIDAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I was taking lots of selfies like a rebel XD. And then posting them on instagram...not that I'm gonna tell you what my instagram is. My face and identity is going to stay a secret, which is a lot like Cry the Youtuber, 'cept you don't even know my voice. Well, it was because my school district had lots of snow days, and had to make them up, them dumb butts (I won't go further into the insults). Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And now, since it's summer, I HAVE MORE FREE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS (or play video games. Either one)! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorehanandesuka?" someone exclaimed in japanese. _What is that?_

"Can an island really float?" I exclaimed at Robin, bewildered at what she just said. Sky island?! The thought of that was just absurd! A fairytale, something right out of a children's book!

"Hai, Grove-chan," murmured Robin as she frowned slightly at the sky, and slowly leveled her head to look back at the rest of the crew.

"Sono fun to sukeruton wa hontoni soko kara ochita no ka?!" exclaimed Usopp, and I let out a sigh. Robin having to translate _every_time someone spoke was getting old way too quick. _Maybe it's about time _**_they _**_learn english_, I thought angrily, then soothed my boiling annoyance. _No, Marie, they can't do that. Their original language is japanese, and it isn't jus to learn english, the most oddest language in the world, according to the world. _

I sighed, once more, when Robin said, "No…it's more like…a floating sea…"

Hm? My attention returned back to the conversation from where it drifted off.

"Umi?!" exclaimed Nami in such a way I was sure she said sea.

"Really, a sea?!" I said shocked, not noticing the stars around my eyes as I went to join the 'idiot trio', who I unconsciously didn't know I was part of. "That's something you don't hear about in _my_ world!"

Luffy and Usopp suddenly were shouting stuff and I let out a yell of surprise. _Jesus_-!

"_Assholes_!" I hissed at them, annoyed, when my eyes widened. Did I just…cuss? My hands flew to my mouth and I held them over the bad thing. Bad mouth, bad!

Robin chuckled and murmured something that might've been 'oh, my' in japanese. Nami, confused, headed over towards the archaeologist.

"What's wrong, Robin?" asked Nami, confused.

"According to my translation, Grove-chan just called Captain and Long nose-san '_assholes'_." said Robin, smiling slightly.

"Wha?" exclaimed Nami in shock. Their little crew member, _cussing_? She stormed over to Marie, a frown apron the navigator's pretty skin.

"Nani?" asked Marie in confusion, but her face showed her fear. Nami felt sorry for the kid, but 12 year olds should not be allowed to cuss!

"Robin, please translate for me," said the navigator, and the older woman smiled and nodded. The tangerine haired girl turned back to the youngest girl and glared. "Marie, did you just cuss?" she asked.

Marie gulped. _Crud_. She was in trouble. She gave a glare to Robin, who chuckled in reply. Turning back to Nami, she stuttered, "Uh-uh, no…..why do you say that, Nami?" Her body was trembling. She was terrified. Would Nami hit her? She hoped not!

"You're grounded, Marie!"

Everyone glanced over at Nami and Marie in surprise. Did Nami just say she was grounded? But, from what?

Marie's eyes were wide, but she stayed silent. Inside, she was wondering what the rest of the crew was. _From what?_

"You're grounded from playing with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper! You have to stay in the girl's room until we find out that this 'sky island' business was a fake and doesn't exist. But until then, no coming out until I say so!"

Marie gawked at the navigator. No playing with the guys…? Stuck in the girl's room…? …Until they find out that the sky island thing doesn't exist…? Aww, heck! What did you get yourself into now, Marie?

Marie pouted, but when Nami pointed at the trapdoor, she sighed and, slouching, opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder.

There was a moment of silence, when Usopp said, "That was a little overboard, Nami."

Nami glared at him, and his legs turned to jelly. _CLUNK_! Usopp withered to the deck, a fresh welt upon his head, kindly donated by Nami.

"Shut up," she growled, a tick mark on her forehead, when she relaxed. "She's only 12, guys. Don't you agree that she shouldn't be cussing?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, excluding Luffy and Zoro; Luffy, who was looking confused as why she couldn't; and Zoro, who just grunted, not letting anyone know if he was agreeing or otherwise.

Nami nodded in satisfaction, and began to walk off. However, she was cut short when Sanji lifted a lit cigarette to his lips and said, "Shouldn't we give her art supplies to her to keep her entertained?"

"Oh, yeah," Nami realized, "We should probably do that. Zoro, go give her them."

Zoro blinked, then glared at the sea witch. "What?! Why me?!"

"Just go! Or I'll raise your debt by-!"

"FINE!"

* * *

Marie sighed as she sat on a bed, a depression cloud hanging over her head. Why did Nami have to be so cruel with her punishments? Now she felt like crying…

Sunlight filtered in through the dark, unlit room, and she lifted her head. A figure was climbing down the ladder, carrying a small bag and what appeared to be a single-strap book bag.

"Huh? Why aren't the lights on?" pondered the figure aloud in japanese, and Marie just sighed sadly.

The person put the bags on the floor, and after a few minutes, the lights turned on without a single flicker. Zoro stood beside the light switch, the bags at his feet.

"Hi, Zoro," said Marie as she stared at the floor, giving him a wave.

"Oi, what's up with being so depressed?" the green-haired man asked the blond teen girl in japanese.

She looked up at him, and tears sprang to her eyes. _Oh shit_, Zoro thought immediately, _what the hell did I say wrong? Am I scary-looking or something?!_

But then what he didn't expect was Marie to fling herself at him for a hug. With her arms wrapped around his waist and her face flowing tears in his chest, all he could do was stand there awkwardly.

"N-Nami is s-so mean!" blubbered Marie in english, leaving Zoro blinking down at her. _What?_

He ran through possibilities, but only one made sense. Nami is a sea witch. Yep, Marie was right about that.

"Hai, Marie, hai," he agreed with her. Marie's crying stopped a while after, to Zoro's surprise. _Is she a master at crying or something?!_

"Really," she asked, looking up at Zoro, to stare at his dark eyes with her bloodshot brown ones. "You agree with me Zoro?"

All he did was nod in agreement. When you can't understand someone, he told himself, just nod, as if you actually understand them.

Marie let go of him, and sat back on the bed. She patted a spot next to her, inviting Zoro to sit next to her. Reluctantly, he did. He'd rather be listening to the Ero-Cook spout poetry to the sea and archaeologist than have to deal with a depressed teenage girl. Wait….scratch that. Marie was way better than Ero-Cook. Despite the blond hair, Marie was actually intelligent, unlike Ero-Cook….

"Zoro, will you play with me? I'm incredibly bored and I can't play with either Luffy, Usopp, or Chopper! But Nami didn't say I couldn't play with you, Sanji, or Robin!" said Marie. Zoro stared. _Just how the hell did she expect him to understand her without the creepy archaeologist around to translate?!_

Marie stared in his direction, making him think she was staring at him, but yet she wasn't. She was thinking, and concentrating a lot on it. Then, her face lit up.

"C'mon, Zoro! Let's go to Robin!" she said chirpily, as if she had already forgotten she was forbidden from leaving the girl's room.

Zoro just looked at her in surprise, but understood what she meant. They were going to Robin, the weird archaeologist.

He sighed, and nodded a reluctant 'okay'. Marie smiled at him and his eyebrow twitched. How could she be so happy? It was a…really genuine smile and not one of Luffy's face-splitting ones, just a small, cheerful one. Zoro, trying to hide his awkwardness, patted her back and Marie laughed. Man, how much weirder could this kid get?

Zoro glared at her and she let out a small giggle, before dragging him out of the room and into the daylight.

"ROOOOOBIIIN! WHERE AAAARE YOOUUUU?!" shouted Marie aloud.

Robin appeared, giving Marie a kind smile and a disturbing one to Zoro.

** "Could you teach everyone, including me, sign language if you know it?"**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: Sooo, how was the chapter? Do the usual that I say at the end of the chapters and yada yada, too lazy to type all that. And review and PM you shy people (or lazy people)! And what should I call you guys? Batties? My children? I...DON'T...FRIGGIN...KNOOOOOW! Lol, well you don't have to answer that, but it's just a suggestion if you want to live...haha...just kidding. Well, have a nice day and see you next Sunday!**


	10. Omake

**A/N: Gomen gomen gomen~~! Ahh, sorry minna! I know it's been like eight-million years since I've updated this. But that's because I'm really stuck like a dancing giraffe in quicksand on chapter ten! I'm super sorry, so I decided to make an omake for you guys! Oh, and before I start it, I have a poll on my page and I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys took it. It would help me MEGA lots! Now, let the omake begin~~~!**

* * *

Marie blinked in confusion at her math homework. _What the heck?_ thought Marie as she stared at number eighteen, which stared right back at her, almost smugly to the 11 year-old's imagination. Number eighteen's expression was quite a simple and easy one, but of course for the young 5th grader, it was as if it was asking her for the surface area of the sun, when it simply just was, '2_x_+8, if _x_=3'.

_Is it supposed to be 2+3, and then add 8 to that? Or 2x3+8? Or..._ Marie thought, beginning to get frustrated with every single guess she thought up of. Tossing her paper and pen off to the side on the floor of her dull baby blue bedroom, she gripped at her hair and tugged on them as irked thoughts raced through her head. _Stupid homework...stupid teacher...stupid brain...stupid-!_

Marie's bitter thoughts were cut off as her bedroom door creaked open slowly. Dropping her hands from her hair, her frustration turned into anxiety when her mother stepped into the bedroom. Vivian's short red hair was a bird's nest, and her usually bloodshot and glazed over eyes were instead just a dull, dark green. Her usual attire was still with her: fluffy pink bathrobe wrapped around her thin frame, same color slippers, but this time there was no wine glass or bottle in her hands. The woman was sober, but of course Marie wouldn't know of this, for she was just a child and never heard of such a word.

Subconsciously, Marie held her arms against her chest and pulled her knees also into her chest, while also stiffening her shoulders.

Not noticing her youngest daughter's somewhat form of defense, or perhaps comfort, Vivian's eyes traveled from her daughter's almost chibi-like face to the worksheet laying beside her. In a bored, slightly cold voice, the woman asked, "What's that you're working on?"

Shifting slightly, Marie's wide eyes drifted down to her homework, then back up to her mother. Answering in a soft, quiet voice, the child replied, "My math homework."

"Hmph," said Vivian in response as her eyes were still on her daughter's paper. Suddenly, she shut the door and strolled over to Marie's side where the paper lay, while Marie was silently freaking out. The woman sat down on the floor, her legs spread out as she picked up the sheet of paper. "What questions are you having trouble on?"

Marie was shocked into silence that she didn't reply immediately. _Mama-no wait, Vivian-wants to help me with my homework? Why isn't she making fun of me, or throwing something at me? Why isn't she as grumpy as usual?_ thought Marie in curiosity, completely dense about the fact that no alcohol was in her mother's system at the moment.

Vivian raised an eyebrow at her daughter's silence, and said, "Marie. Answer the question."

Jolted back into reality, Marie stuttered in reply, "U-Uh, I don't get question number eighteen."

Her mother nodded in response, and began to tell her daughter on what to do, who was listening, with an unnoticeable small smile on her face.

_Vivian's not grumpy today,_ thought Marie happily, very naïve. After all, who said that every thing good lasts forever?

_No one._

**NTBCBTIAOBIRYGTTFFINDY**

**(Not-To-Be-Continued-Because-This-Is-An-Omake-But-I-Reassure-You-Guys-That-This-Fan-Fiction-Is-Not-Done-Yet)**

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, if you didn't already, this is supposed to be a year before Marie was in 6th grade and entered the lovely One Piece world. So of course, she's 11 years old in this omake. Just thought that maybe Vivian doesn't need too much hate. It was just the alcohol and grief speaking for her after Jamesie left, or disappeared was it? Mwuahhahahahaha~~! Now you shall be asking questions, all according to my evil plot :D! Jk, hope you guys forgive my lack of writing and take that poll for me on my page. Have a lovely Wednesday, or not if you're not reading this on 11/5/14. **


End file.
